Under Pressure
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: TERMINADA.Una hermosa amazona de verdes cabellos, llora desconsaladarnpor un amor no correspondido, hasta que un caballero de brillante armadurarnle da consuelo en sus brazos.pero las cosas no siempren resultan bien Lo que empeso como un capricho terminar
1. Simplemente te vi

Esta historia es en paralelo con Dark Whispers , el enganche vendría a ser en el cap 3 de Dw, cuando Saga, Core, Shura y Afrodita van al shopping.

**Under Pressure **

Por Core BloodDrinker 30-12-04

Capitulo 1: "Simplemente te vi"

Shura caminaba tranquilo de regreso al santuario. Habia pasado una tarde muy divertida en el shopping junto a Saga y su nueva amiga. Esa chica hacia un par de días que había llegado; de forma misteriosa; al santuario y ahora vivía con Saga. Su amigo Saga; el aislado, parco y pesimista Saga, tenia una mujercita que lo volvería loco…mal no le vendría.

Tomo el sendero del bosque , un pequeño atajo. Iba escuchando a todo volumen en su discman, '_Under Pressure_'(Queen nn) y apenas escucho los sollozos que provenían detrás de un árbol. Se saco los auriculares y rodeo el gran tronco. Allí la vio, llorando desconsoladamente, con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas.

"¿Shaina?" pregunto despacio. La amazona levanto la vista lentamente y miro a Shura. Quería estar sola, ese día, Seiya la había vuelto a rechazar (por enésima vez), aunque lo hacia inconscientemente. "¿Estas bien?" le pregunto Shura

"¡OoooOOHH!" Shaina se paro y se puso en guardia "Otra vez no me pasara" Le dijo, ya que estaba sin la mascara (Y ya sabemos lo que pasa cuando un hombre ve a una amazona sin mascara). "No me importa que seas un santo dorado, te voy a matar aquí mismo"

"Oye, solo quería…" No pudo terminar la frase, la amazona se abalanzo sobre el , con sus filosa uñas apuntando a sus ojos. Shura la esquivo "¡EYY!" Protesto el santo, pero no perdió tiempo. Le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca a la peliverde y esta cayo inconsciente en el piso. "Bien, ¿Ahora que haré contigo?" Se pregunto mientras tomaba a Shaina en brazos. Analizo sus opciones, no la podía llevar a el recinto de las amazonas, por que, 1°: si las demás lo veian que la llevaba inconsciente, se abalanzarían sobre el para mataralo, 2°: si Marin lo vi, se lo contaría a Aioria y luego se enteraría todo el santuario. "La llevo a mi casa, cuando se calme la dejo ir" Se sonrío ante tan inteligente idea, aunque medio estúpida, por que alguien lo podía ver igual.

Sigilosamente, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día, ya que al llegar al noveno templo se encontró con Milo, que lo miro sorprendido.

"Shura, ¿Una amazona?" Le pregunto con picardía "La tenias que desmayar para traerla" Se mofo

"Shh, después te explico. No le digas nada a nadie y menos al bocón de Aldebaran…¿Me escuchaste?" Le pidió Shura

"Muy bien…pero luego me cuentas" Shura asintió y siguió camino. Al llegar a su templo se dirigió a su salón privado; pasando por a lado de la gran estatua de Atena que adornaba el pasillo principal; se sentó en el gran sofá con Shaina en su regazo.

"No entiendo como es que Seiya tiene detrás e esta preciosura" Le aparto un verde mechón del rostro, ese burro con alitas tenia suerte.

"Mmmm" Murmuro la amazona y abrió los ojos, al ver a Shura comenzó a retorcerce como una vivora, pero el santo la tomo con fuerza.

"No te haré daño" Trato de tranquilizarla

"¡Suéltame. Todos son iguales, son unos bastardos, los odio a todos!" grito ya fuera de si

"¡Basta!" Le grito, Shaina enmudeció ante el grito "Todos no son así"

"Me hace llorar y yo no lloro, soy una amazona"

"Si por supuesto" Le dio la razón como si se tratase de una niña pequeña " Puedes contarme ¿si quieres?"

"¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?"

"Yo soy así, no me gusta ver a la gente sufrir y menos a una mujer tan linda. Creo que la culpa la tiene mi gran sentido de la justicia" Sonrío

"Seiya no siente nada por mí, la tonta soy yo, que doy hasta mi vida por salvarlo" Le dijo desconsolada

"No lo entiendo" Le tomo el mentón para que ella lo mirara "Tienes el rostro mas dulce que he visto en mi vida, ese tonto no sabe lo que se pierde" Le dijo con seriedad. La amazona se quedo hipnotizada, viéndolo, nunca le habían dicho algo así. Ella era vista como una gata salvaje. Independiente y solitaria, le había costado armar esa imagen y ahora este santo derrumbaba esa imagen diciéndole que era dulce.

"No me conoces" le dijo Shaina

"Me basta con ver esos verdes ojos, para darme cuenta como eres" le contesto ya mas cerca de su rostro. 'Shura contrólate' le dijo una voz interna…pero ¿quería controlarce?

"¿Enserio?" Pregunto media embobada. Necesitaba desesperadamente que la traten con cariño, con el cariño que nunca había recibido.

"Muy enserio" le dijo con voz grave y la beso. 'Creo que esta no es la forma correcta de consolarla' se dijo Shura. Se hubiese detenido de no ser por que Shaina respondido muy bien a ese beso. El santo se separo, si seguía así ya no seria dueño de sus actos. Miro a la amazona , en sus ojos volvía a verse dolor, 'quizás piensa que la estoy rechazando'. Volvió a besarla, luego se lamentaría de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir o quizás no.

El hecho es que no se lamento de descubrir que esa mujer no era tan fría e indiferente como aparentaba. Debajo de esa fachada había fuego. De lo que si se lamento fue de no encontrarla a su lado cuando despertó. La amazona había desaparecido. Toco el lado de la alfombra que Shaina había ocupado (Alfombra lugar donde ambos habian terminado) todavía estaba tibio. Se incorporo y se sentó en el sillón pensativo. Entre los almohadones; verde musgo; del sofá encontró el lazo amarillo que Shaina usaba ceñido a la cintura. Lo tomo y se lo quedo observando "Por lo menos no fue un sueño" declaro en voz alta. Admitía que había sido una locura, que todo había pasado rápidamente. Pero no se arrepentía, decididamente, no estaba arrepentido.


	2. Este Lazo Que Me Ata A Ti

Shura: ahhhh! al fin me toca a mi, y si, soy importante no como los demas  
apoya los pies en la mesa  
Core: Shura! no te acomodes tanto, que tenemos que contestar las  
reviews  
Shura: por que?  
Core: por que si no te doy con el latigo  
Shura: ok  
Naoko!  
Gracias por la critica(buena) si lo voy a continuar, hay tela pa'  
cortar todavia, segui leyendo! nn  
Goddess Rhiannon  
Core: son chicos de sangre caliente estos dos  
Shaina: yo no , el  
Shura: perdon no dijiste lo mismo la otra tarde, creo que oi  
unos cuantos maullidos  
Shaina: n/n desgraciado...  
Core: por dios, la terminan, no tienen control ay ay  
FENIXGIRL  
Core: a mi tam,bien me gusta la pareja, es que son tan distintos, pero a la  
vez se parecen en algo  
Sahina: no mientas!  
Shura: pero si es verdad, ambos somos fogosos...  
Core: toma balde de agua fria Me canse  
Elena  
Core: hay que ponerle accion a la cosa jeje, aunque despues e calman.

bueno los dejo con le cap 2, dejen reviews, graciass!

Capitulo 2: "Este Lazo Que Me Ata A Ti"

_"Haven't slept in a week  
My bed has become my coffin  
Cannot breath, cannot speak  
My head's like a bomb, still waiting  
Take my heart and take my soul  
I don't need them anymore"_

"¿A caso no te gusta el helado Shura?" Le pregunta Camus que se encontraba sentado en la equina de la mesa

"…¿eh?" Shura apenas levanto la mirada mientras revolvía, sin interés, su helado

"Absorto en sus pensamientos¿Eh, quizás sea por culpa de…¿una mujer?" Dijo sagaz Milo que se encontraba enfrente de Shura

"Perdón, el que siempre tiene problemas con las mujeres…me corrijo, con las respectivas parejas de las damas, eres tu" Le retruco el santo de Capricornio

"Bueno, bueno, hablo el mojigato. Por lo menos a mío no se me da por quedarme con las sobras de otro" Contraataco el escorpión, mientras deslizaba una generosa cucharada de helado de chocolate entre sus labios. Obviamente, con lo de sobras se había referido a Shaina, que amaba a Seiya y al verse herida por el rechazo del ,mal llamado pegaso, se había dejado consolar 'mansamente' por el cabrito que tenia enfrente.

El francés miraba a sus amigos tratando de entender el significado oculto de esas pullas, pero no las entendía. Lo único que veía era, la frustración y rabia en los ojos de Shura y la diversión en los de Milo.

"Bonita bufanda llevas, shura" Se mofo el escorpión mientras señalaba el objeto mencionado con la cuchara

"Ufff" Resoplo con fastidio

"Me hace acordar a cierto lazo que una amazona, de verdes cabellos, lleva en la cintura" Le comento con risa burlona Milo

Camus miro con el entrecejo fruncido a Milo…luego comenzó a atar cabos; shura distraído por una mujer, una amazona, un lazo amarillo… "¡Oh!" exclamo el francés mientras chocaba el puño contra la palma de la mano "Por dios mon ami, con Shaina" Había dado justo en el clavo

"Ustedes dos…"Los señalo con el dedo "Se quedan callados" Los amenazo Shura

"Merde, tienes el mismo problema que Saga…" Camus callo al ver que el rostro de Milo ensombrecía ante la sola mención de Saga. Milo se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta que comunicaba el patio con el corredor principal del temple de acuario

"Me voy" Anuncio

"Bueno, Milo no puedes seguir así" Le dijo el francés refiriéndose al enojo que tenia con Saga

"Camus, eso no es de tu incumbencia" Le contesto el santo y se marcho

"Así que tu 'Consolaste' a la amazona" Le dijo Camus mientras volvía la mirada hacia el español

"Aja"

"¿Y por que?"

"Mi sentido de la caballerosidad…¿creo?"

"Ese sentido te lleva lejos"

"Es solo un capricho" trato de restarle importancia al asunto "Creo que también me voy" Dijo mientras se levantaba "Mas tarde vuelvo"

"Estaré aquí, hoy viene Hyoga y…el cachorro" Dijo refiriendo a Seiya

"Nos vemos" Se despidió y se marcho.

camino a lo largo de los templos¿qué le pasaba, hacia dos días que no veía a la persona a la cual le pertenecía el lazo que llevaba como bufanda al cuello. Pero eso no tenia por que hacer mella en su humor, no, no tenia. "¡Puf, demonios!" Exclamo al darse cuanta que se encontraba a cinco pasos del enrejado que rodeaba el recinto de las amazonas. Se escondió atrás de un árbol al escuchar voces. Espío por el tronco que apenas lo ocultaba a el, vio a dos muchachas que entrenaban…y a Shaina que le impartía ordenes. Ahora usaba un lazo azul a la cintura, 'Este le queda mejor' penso Shura mientras tocaba el lazo amarillo.

"¿Quién es usted?" Shura levanto la cabeza y vio a dos amazonas que lo miraban altaneramente, ya que no llevaban máscaras.

"¿Qué no saben quien soy?" Pregunto el santo

"Un intruso que va a ser torturado, eso es, señor" Respondió la rubia amazona

"Yo…" Empezó Shura, luego se miro, no tenia la armadura puesta "Demonios…" Susurro ante su estupidez

"¡Ustedes dos!" Se sintió una voz imperiosa. Shura salió detrás del árbol y vio a Shaina que saltaba el enrejado de dos metros de altura con la agilidad de un gato "Son idiotas, este es un santo dorado, le han faltado el respeto. Vuelvan a sus lugares" Las dos muchachas musitaron un 'perdón señor' y se marcharon con celeridad.

Shaina vio a Shura y agradeció tener puesta la mascara que ocultaba sus rojas mejillas. Verlo le había echo acordar la forma en que la habia consolado. Se dio vuelta dispuesto a marcharse…

"Shaina…" Shura se puso de pie

"¿Sí?" Le pregunto en tono helado

"Ehh…" Quería retenerla, pero no sabia por que, se sentía como un niño "Tu lazo, estem.., te lo olvidaste…"

"Quédatelo y por favor no te acerques mas a mi" Le pidió en tono glacial, se dio media vuelta y retomo camino, Shura contemplo la espalda de la amazona. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Las mujeres no lo rechazaban al el, pero esta actuaba como si el fuese un bicho raro. Dio dos pasos y la tomo de la cintura.

"¡Oye!" Protesto Shaina. Shura le tomo la cintura y lo acerco a el. Con una sonrisa picara le dijo "Gatita¿Acaso soy tan feo?"

"Por favor" Trato de liberarse ya medio fastidiosa

"Por esto te matare…pero primero suéltame" Le exigió enojada

"¿Por que huyes de mi, como Dafne y Apolo?" Le tomo un verde mecho y se lo enredo el dedo "¿Acaso tus cabellos también se convertirán en la verde copa del laurel y me dejaras a mi, desconsolado llorando a tus pies" Le pregunto con fingida aflicción

"¡Que bobo!" Exclamo la amazona "ten cuidado caballero ahora que has visto mi rostro, quizás mis cabellos se conviertan en venenosas serpientes y mi mirada te deje inmóvil como piedra" Le replico en tono de advertencia

"¡Oh, pero miren. No es a la dulce Dafne a la que tengo en mis brazos. Sino, a la mismísima reencarnación de una gorgona. Pequeña medusa, tus dagas hieren mi inocente corazón" Inclina la cabeza "Pues si eres Medusa, he venido a reclamar tus tesoros" Se inclino mas, y justo cuando estaba por besarla, Shaina le pego con la rodilla en la entrepierna. Shura la soltó al instante. Shaina le pego un puñetazo en el mentón y el cayo de bruces al piso.

"Ten cuidado, la próxima quizás me convierta en Caribidis y con gusto separare cada miembro de tu cuerpo" Le dijo con una sonrisa de fría cortesía. Tomo su máscara y se marcho.

"¡Demonios, es imposible esa mujer" Dijo Shura mientras se incorporaba "Y pega fuerte" Declaro con una mueca de dolor. Despacio, volvió camino a los templos, quizás ver al desdichado de Saga, le haría olvidar el capricho que le había agarrado con la amazona. Pero la pregunta que volaba por la mente de Shura era, lo de la amazona…¿Era un simple capricho?.


	3. Otra Opurtunidad

Core: la verdad no sabia cuanto gustaba esta pareja, pense que era la unica loca  
que pensaba asi.  
Shura loca estas eso si  
Shaina: aja  
Core: ummmmmm...  
FENIXGIRL  
Core: y si es histerica...y ciuega, para que le guste Seiya  
Shaina: yo no soy ciega!...ni histerica  
Shura: gatita...todavia me duele el golpe que me diste  
Core: el amor...  
alleka  
Core: el pegaso es el asno alado, jejeje. no te digo nada en ruso por  
que apenas se hablar en castellano, jejeje (chiste chiste). me alegra que te haya gustado  
¿Sos rusa, una duda no mas  
Shadir  
Shura: gggggrrrrrrrrr, yo no soy como piensan  
Core: un calenton...?  
Shaina: un aprovechado?  
Shura: malas las dos...brujas todas las mujeres

Capitulo 3: "Otra Oportunidad"

"What more can I do, there's nothing I haven't tried  
Still it's so hard for her to notice  
I've tried hard to be straight  
There's nothing left I can say  
If only she would look my way"

"¡Shaina!" La amazona se dio vuelta y vio a Marín que la llamaba "Estabas acá"

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Pregunto sin interés

"Tus dos subordinadas te buscan desde hace tres horas¿Dónde demonios estabas?" Le pregunto medio enojada, ya que ella también tuvo que salir a buscarla

"Umm…por ahí, diles que ya voy" Shaina se dio vuelta y se alejo, sin esperar la respuesta de Marín.

Camino durante un buen rato, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensaba en otro hombre que no era Seiya. "Bueno, Seiya es un niño", y Shura era un hombre, y para colmo de males, Seiya, era menor que ella. El beso, que Shura casi mas le da esa mañana, todavía surtía efecto en sus sentidos. No podía olvidar la manera en la que el la había 'consolado', ese era el grave problema. "¡Dios no puedo creer que lo hice con alguien que prácticamente no conozco!" Se lamento, aunque ese día en los brazos del santo dorado se había sentido querida. Nunca en sus dieciocho años la habían consolado cuando se senita herida, había crecido de golpe, sin tiempo para llorar. Tres días habían pasado desde esa tarde y al recordarlo un sentimiento calido la recorría. "Pero esto debe terminar" Se dijo, mientras se encaminaba hacia el recinto. "Mi vida ya esta armada, no necesito a ningún hombre" Declaro en voz alta, con los silenciosos árboles de testigo.

21:15 p.m. Templo de Acuario

"¿Me puedo quedar a comer?"

"Noo Shura" Le contesto por enésima vez Camus

"¿Por?" Puso cara de desolación

"Por que mi discípulo me invito al cine"

"Ahh…" Suspiro con decepción "Estuve pensando en Saga, pobre no, la verdad es que es raro verlo así" Le comento, ya que hacia no menos de media hora que el susodicho había estado con ellos

"¿Es raro ver que tiene sangre en las venas?" Pregunto con una sonrisa

"Aja, hasta hace unas semanas estaba muy deprimido"

"Y ahora esta enamorado"

"Espero que Core también lo este" Dijo con una mueca

"El problema es Milo, al parecer le gusta la muchacha" Apoyo el mentón en la mano

"Ay sí, pero Milo ama a todas las mujeres, no creo que sea gran competencia"

"Y tu¿Cómo estas?" Le sonrió con complicidad

"¿Cómo estoy con que?" Trato de preguntarle sin que se dejase traslucir su fastidio…aunque no lo logro

"Con la amazona"

"Sabes que, me tengo que ir" Se levanto

"Oui, oui. Hazte el tonto"

" Es que tengo que hacer guardia hoy a la noche" Como si eso alguna vez hubiese ocupado mucho su tiempo. Se levanto y se marcho.

Mientras bajaba la escalinata del templo de acuario, saco, de entre los pliegues de la armadura, el lazo amarillo y se lo puso alrededor del cuello. ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en esa amazona?. Generalmente los caprichos le duraban 24 hs. "¿Por qué es un capricho, no?" Le pregunto a la estrellada noche. Sin darse cuenta se llevo el lazo a los labios, "Parezco un tonto" Murmuro.

2:30 a.m. Casa de Shaina

"¡Arggg, maldición!" Exclamo Shaina, mientras le propinaba un golpe a la almohada. No podia dormir y cada vez que el sueño la invadía, el caballero de capricornio aparecía. Se levanto, se puso las calazas y una remera musculosa. Salio de su pequeña cabaña directo al bosque. "Aire es lo que necesito". Lo que tenia que hacer era entrenar y entrenar, así, luego estaría tan cansada que solo dormiría, sin pensar.

"Shaina…" Le susurraron a sus espaldas, mientras que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro. La amazona actuó por reflejo y uso todas sus fuerzas para pegarle al desconocido.

Shura vio las estrellas cuando ese puño le pego en la mejilla. Cuando abrió los ojos diviso a Shaina, que estaba en cuclillas a su lado.

"Idiota" Fue todo lo que dijo y se levanto

"Espera…" Se levanto "…no te vayas, hazme compañía, me lo debes" Le señalo la mejilla injuriada

"Pero…emmm…yo" Comenzó a balbucear Shaina, no quería quedarse sola con él

"Ven" La tomo de la mano, la guió hasta un claro del bosque, donde la pálida luna iluminaba todo. "Sentémonos acá" Shura se acostó en el pasto, Shaina se sentó abrazándose las rodillas. "¿No podías dormir?"

"…No" Le respondió lacónica

"Yo tenia guardia, pero me aburrí un poquito…" Un silencio helado, que parecía eterno, se hizo entre los dos. "¿Cómo fue tu día?" Pregunto, de repente, con vacilación

"EH… ¿Mi día?" La amazona estaba confundida, nadie solía preguntarle como había sido su día. Nunca. "Bueno, emmm…hoy entrené con mis discípulas. Esas dos son unas ineptas, dudo que algún día lleguen a ser santo de bronce siquiera" En realidad, no lo decía enserio. Sus dos subordinadas, de doce años, eran eficientes para su edad, aunque medio tontas.

"Yo estuve con Camus y Saga toda la tarde" Comenzó a contarle Shura, mientras que con una dedo comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. La amazona dio un respingo mental, no se cosa que el viera cuanto la afectaba. "El pobre de Saga esta enamorado" Tomo un verde mechón y se lo enrosco en el dedo "Lo que hace el amor" Dijo distraído, a modo de reflexión

"Nos hace entupidos" Dijo en voz baja la amazona, con cierto desprecio en la voz

"Sí, puede ser" Le respondió Shura que la había escuchado. Distraídamente comenzó a acariciarle el cuello, bajando por el hombro y el brazo, para luego volver a subir. '¿Qué te sucede, Shura?', se pregunto mientras observaba la espalda de Shaina. Quería abrazarla, pero si lo hacia, lo mas probable es que le devolviera el gesto con un golpe. De todas las amazonas, ella, era la de peor carácter.

Shaina estaba inmóvil, con cada caricia se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a ningún tipo de cariño, por que nunca en su vida lo había recibido. Sin previo aviso, Shura la tomo de la nuca y al atrajo hacia el para besarla. Shaina, prácticamente, quedo encima de el, con los brazos a los costados del santo. Shura la abrazo por la cintura para acercarla más. Pero la felicidad duro escaso cinco segundos. Por que Shaina, después de golpearle el hombre, se levanto con la agilidad de un gato.

"¡Auchh…!" Exclamo el santo "¿Por qué me golpeas…otra vez?"

"Nomedebesnada" Dijo a toda velocidad a causa de los sentimientos encontrados que bullían en su interior, aparte de los nervios

"¿Qué?" Pregunto confundido

"Aunque hayas sido el primero no me debes nada. No tienes que ser amistoso y cariñoso. No lo necesito"

"Estas equivocada…" Se incorporo

"¡Basta!" Grito "Yo no necesito a nadie, puedo sola"

"Espera" Trato de agarrarla de un brazo

"¡No me toques!" Se soltó "No finjas que te agrado" Shura sin decir palabra, se acerco a ella y la encerró entre sus brazos "¡Suéltame bastardo!" Comenzó a gritar "Te matare" Comenzó a patalear, pero Shura ni se inmuto "Te odio…son todos iguales…te usan…" Comenzó a sollozar "¿Por qué siempre me abandonan?" Apoyo la frente en el pecho de Shura, de repente, sintió como si todo el peso de una vida sola, le cayese encima "¿Por qué, maldición, tienes tanto honor?" Protesto en voz baja

"Así soy yo" Sonrió de orejan a oreja

"Puedes soltarme ya"

"No"

"¿Tu sentido del honor te lleva lejos?"

"El honor, nada tiene que ver con eso" La miro, serio, a los ojos

"No juegues conmigo" Le pidió

"Nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza tal cosa"

"¿Por qué yo?"

"No se, lo único que se, es que hace cuatro días que pienso en usted, mi medusa sanguinaria"

"Tarado" Resoplo

"¿Podemos empezar por ser amigos?" Le pregunto con una sonrisa "Por favor"

"Tsk…Como quieras" Desvió la mirada de esos penetrantes ojos castaños

"Un beso para sellar el pacto" Le pidió, ya acercándose

"Alto…los amigos no se besan" Le puso un dedo en los labios y lo aparto

"¿En la mejilla?" Le pregunto esperanzado

"Esta bien" Respondió con resignación. Shura le beso la mejilla…y fue bajando hasta el cuello.

"Emmm, bicho con cuernos, esa nos es mi mejilla" Le aclaro

"Perdón, perdón. No va a volver a pasar" Le prometió…mentalmente cruzaba los dedos de las manos

"Ahora¿Me soltarías?"

"Como gustes" La soltó despacio

"Me voy a dormir"

"Conmigo…no me mires así, es una broma" Shaina le sonrió "¡Oh, la gorgona me sonrió, eso en una honor"

"Buenas noches" Se despidió Shaina

"Buenas noches, mi medusa" Shura se dio vuelta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Después de todo no era un capricho. Esa amazona le gustaba enserio. El problema era hacerla confiar en el, era todo un desafió. "Pero yo convertiré a la gorgona en una dulce ninfa…o por lo menos en una simpática amazona". El santo dorado, satisfecho, retorno a su templo.


	4. “Primer Paso al Desastre: La Salida”

Holas, bue pasemos a las reviwes.

Alleka  
Core:Gracias, es raro ver que esta pareja pega.perdon yo pense, con mi dimminuto ceerebro,  
que eras rusa  
Shura: muy diminuto  
Core: buennoooo, yo algun dia quiero ir a grecia y visitar alemania...pero bueno,  
yo tambien espero que podamos ser amigas asi te cuento que me encontre con un Saga  
de carne y hueso jejeje  
Saga:por que?  
Core: no te asustes mi vida,jejeje...app! soy argentina  
Ady  
Core: ayyyy, snifff, snifff. gracias por tus porras, me alegra que te gusten mis historias  
Shura: es que soy yo, la gente clama por mi nombre  
Core: ay por dios se agarra la cabeza+  
Shadir  
Shaina: a mi no me pasa nada con ese bicho con cuernos  
Shura:mala, mala, si yo te quiero  
Shaina: yo no  
Core: si son dos tarados, no saben lo que se pierden...

Capitulo 4: "Primer Paso al Desastre: La Salida"

"_There are days when she's a whisper  
Nights when she's a scream  
A reason to wake up in the morning  
To close your eyes and dream  
She'll curse you like a sailor  
She'll wound you with her eyes  
She always makes it better  
But she won't apologize"_

"Por favor" Rogó Shura a Shaina por tercera vez en cinco minutos. El santo se encontraba sentado en el piso, cruzado de piernas y abrazado a su guitarra. La miraba con cara de cachorrito desamparado, digna de un oscar.

"Noo…" Le respondió la amazona, que estaba acostado en el pasto mirando las estrellas. Habían pasado varios días ya y para ambos era una costumbre encontrarse por 'casualidad' todas las madrugadas en el bosque. Shura había llevado su guitarra, pero no había tocado una sola nota, estaba empecinado en obtener un 'Sí' de Shaina.

"Bonita…" Le dijo el "Será un hermosos baile, Atena lo organiza todos los años y este será de disfraces" Como vio que eso no la convencía, busco otra cosa "Aparte será divertido ver como Saga intenta matar a Milo"

"No me gustan las fiestas" Declaro. Cerro los ojos, ni loca se aparecería delante de toda esa gente. Shura se quedo callado. Shaina, asombrada, lo miro. Ya que hacia dos horas que seguía con la misma y ahora se daba por vencido.

El santo acomodo su guitarra en el regazo y comenzó un rasgueo melodioso. Miro a Shaina y comenzó a cantar

"_Love of my life…"_

Shaina se sentó y lo miro con sorpresa. La voz de Shura era dulce y grave

"…_you've hurt me._

_You've broken my heart and now you leaveme…,"_

Shaina no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír. Shura la miraba con una sonrisa y en su rostro había una desolación fingida. "Tonto" Le dijo, el le sonrió

"…_love of my life can't you see, bring it back, bring it back..."_

"Di que si" Le dijo Shura, pero Shaina negó con la cabeza. El santo arqueo una ceja y luego ambas, como diciéndole 'Tu te la buscaste'

"_Don't take it away from me, because you don't know what it means to me..."_

"Iré, iré" Dijo dándose por vencida. Shura sonrió de oreja a oreja como un niño caprichoso, había conseguido lo que quería. Dejo la guitarra a un lado y se acerco

"Gracias. Yo me encargo de los disfraces"

"¿Tu?" Ni se quería imaginar como serian

"Ahora…para el baile falta un poco, así que… ¿no querrías salir conmigo esta noche?" Shura espero, con expectativa, la respuesta de Shaina

"Pero…" Estaba asustada, tenia que reconocerlo

"Shaina…" Le tomo la mano "…me gustas mucho y me encantaría que las cosas empiecen bien entre nosotros. No me arrepiento de lo que paso esa tarde, pero fue un mal comienzo" Shaina lo miro un poco sonrojada al recordar "Así que seria bueno que empecemos por salir juntos"

"Emmm"

"Si te aburres te doy permiso para que me pegues"

"Dalo por echo…esta bien" Le contesto

"Bien, iremos a mi bar, la pasaremos estupendo"

"¿Tu bar?"

"¿No sabias, tengo un bar y Milo es mi socio. Bueno te paso a buscar alas diez por tu casa…"

"No, no, encontrémonos en la entrada del santuario" No sea cosa que la vieran salir con alguien

"Como quieras" La miro serio "¿Puedo besarte?"

"Eh, no te tomes tanta confianza" Le paro el avance poniendo amabas manos en su pecho

"Ay, ay, que cruel" Suspiro "Un beso en la mejilla, entonces" Pidió

"Caprichoso e insoportable"

"Bien que te gusto" Le sonrió con arrogancia, muy seguro de si mismo

"Me voy, tengo entrenamiento a las siete de la mañana y son las cuatro" Se levanto

"Cruel e insensible, me dejas solo" Meneo la cabeza apenado

"Adiós, Shura" Se despidió. Ese hombre no tenia arreglo. Entre los árboles le llego la melodía de la guitarra de Shura junto con su voz

"_Love of my life don't leave me,_

_you've taken my love and now desert me..."_

"Incurable" Dijo con una sonrisa y se perdió en el bosque

ñññññññññññññ..ñññññññññññññññññ

Casa de Marín 8:00 AM.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Le pregunto Marín a Shaina, ya que tenia unas ojeras enormes y cada dos por tres se quedaba dormida sobre la mesa (O sea, cabeceaba)

"Sí. No me pasa nada" Le contesto. En la puerta sonaron unos golpes. Marín abrió

"Buenos días, Marín" Saludo Core

"OH! Core, buen día, pasa" LA invito al amazona. Core entro vio a Shaina y la saludo esta hizo un gesto parecido a un saludo. Mientras las dos hablaban de ese tonto baile, Shaina se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado esa mañana, ' Me gustas mucho' le había dicho¿Seria cierto?...

"Bien ¿Y ella?" Shaina emergió de sus pensamientos cuando Core la señalo

"No se, no me lo quiere decir" Contesto la pelirroja, ya resignada

"Shaina ¿Quién…?" Comenzó Core

"Yo…que les importa" Le contesto Shaina. Ruborizada tomo su mascara y se la puso. Salio rápidamente de la casa. Que tonta, no tendría que haber reaccionado así, ahora sospecharían. La culpa era de Shura…

"¡Eyyy, cuidado por donde vas" Grito Shaina cuando alguien se la llevo puesta. Levanto la vista y se encontró con la cara, de pocos amigos, de Saga "¿Qué haces acá, no se le permite la entrada a hombres…" Comenzó a reprenderlo

"¿Viste a Core?" Le pregunto lacónico

"Esta en lo de Marín…" Saga sin prestarle mas atención siguió de largo

"Maestra ¿Qué hacemos?" Le preguntaron sus discípulas que llegaron corriendo

"Deténganlo…si pueden" Las muchachas salieron corriendo para impedirle el paso a Saga, un poco de problemas no le vendría mal a ese soberbio

Casa de Shaina 21:45 PM.

Shaina, aunque pensaran al revés, sabía vestirse. Se puso unas babuchas grises, una remera ajustada de manga larga color púrpura y unos zapatos sin taco negro. Se peino un poco, mucho no sirvió, su cabello era indomable.

Al llegar a la entrada del santuario se encontró con Shura…el maldito estaba endiabladamente apuesto. Tenía una remera ajustada negra y un par de pantalones…….anchos

"Buenas noches" Le saludo cordial

"Hola" Trato de tomar aire, ya que había corrido para que nadie la viera

"¿Vamos?" Le ofreció el brazo, Shaina lo acepto. Estaba nerviosa, ella que era una valiente amazona, ella…

"¿Por que venimos por acá?" Pregunto. La calle estaba desolada, raro, tratándose de la zona residencial de Atenas

"Tranquila, yo te protejo"

"¿Y quien me protege de ti?" Pregunto

"Me tienes miedo" La tomo de la cintura y la sentó en una paresita que cercaba una casa

"Me bajas" Le ordeno ella

"Nop" Shura se acerco y quedo nariz con nariz con ella "Estas donde quiero"

"Shura…" Le advirtió

"No me pegues…" La tomo de la nuca, la acerco y la beso, con ternura y suavidad. Shaina no supo explicarse lo que sintió. "Nada mal" Dijo Shura. Shaina abrió los ojos y lo miro, medio ofuscada. Pensó…pensó que iba a ser mas emocionante, pero no "Vamos" La bajo y la tomo de la mano. A ella le encanto que la tratase así…algo andaba mal

nnnnnnnnnnnnn.nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

lo del bar, fue todo una experiencia. Las mujeres que lo conocían, lo acorralaban. Las camareras lo trataban con admiración. Shaina, pensó que el tuvo algo con todas y cada una de ellas. Se lo pregunto.

"Amigos, nada mas" Fue la pobre respuesta

2 horas después

"Sr. Shura¿Esta seguro de que quiere otra?" Le pregunto la camarera con preocupación al ver cinco botella vacías de cerveza arriba de la mesa

"Sí, sí" Respondió el santo. La camarera revoleo los ojos, alguien tendría que llevar a su jefe y a su chica después, ya que el estado en el que quedarían no se los permitiría.

Y así fue, quedaron en un estado deplorable, ambos. El hecho es, que a la mañana siguiente uno de los dos, se arrepentiría de las consecuencias.


	5. 2º Paso al Desastre: Resaca

**Shaina: pero que pasa aca? mira a Shura y Core que lloran abrazados en un rincon  
Milo:ya se lo que pasa, lo volvieron a hacer menea la cabeza  
Shaina: que haces aca, tu fic ya termino este es mio  
Saga: tenes razon ignoran a la amazona  
Shaina: que que? que es obvio?se pueden irrrrr  
Saga: veni milo  
Shaina: .  
Saga: core que sos masoquista  
Milo: por que escuchan "Show must go on" si les hace esto?  
Core: TT es mas fuerte que yooooo  
Shura: TT no habla de la emocion  
Milo: siempre es lo mismo escuchan esa cancion y lloran como magdalenas(hecho veridico)  
Saga: contestremos las reviews  
Shaina:eso lo hago yoooo!metidos**

**afroditacoral  
Core: T.T (se seca los mocoos) de que se van a arrepentir esos sapatras...ya lo veras jejeje  
ayane  
Core: gracias por la critica  
Shaina: si claro  
Shura: u.u, no seas asi!  
Shaina: callate, vos me arruinaste la vida  
Core: ya ya!  
alleka  
Core:Gracias, espero llegar viva, para que podamos ser amigas, en la univer. me vulven loca  
Milo: vaga!  
Core: andate de aca vos, que tu fic ya termino  
Milo: mala!  
Elena  
Core: tienen problemas en la capocha, eso es lo que pasa  
Shaina: vos estas loca, si vos lo escribis!  
Core: shhhhhh, callate histeerica  
rosazul  
Core: cuanta gente me dijo eso, yo tampoco los veia a estos dos  
Saga: yo sigo sin mirarlo  
Core: mi vida...shhhhhh  
Saga: siempre mandoneandome...**

**Core: ahora pasemos a este cap. espero que les guste...alguna sabe de una pag  
donde subir dibujos, que sea buena?. gracias.**

Capitulo5: "2º Paso al Desastre: Resaca"

"This thing called love, I just can't handle it.

This thing called love, I must get round to it.

I ain't ready, crazy little thing called love..."

"Mmm…" Murmuro Shaina la sentir frió, tanteo buscando la frazada pero no fue eso loo que encontró, sino con una musculosa espalda. Se sentó de golpe…error, la cabeza le estallo en mil pedacitos, la resaca le estaba haciendo efecto, "No tendría que haber bebido…" Se lamento. Miro a su derecha, Shura dormía, como un sapo, boca abajo…y con la boca abierta (Un pequeño hilito de baba caía de ella). Lo había vuelto a hacer, se habían emborrachado y lo habían echo. Se llevo la mano izquierda a la frente para aliviar el dolor que allí se acumulaba…sintió un frió metálico en la piel. Casi mas le agarra un infarto cuando se vio la mano, una banda dorada…; esa que suelen usar los casados; adornaba su dedo. Esta vez si que la habían echo en grande.

"¡Shura!" Comenzó a sacudirlo de un hombro "¡Shura, maldito desgraciado, despertarte!" Le golpeo con fuerza la espalda

"¡Queee!" Se sentó sobresaltado "Auchichichii" Se tomo la cabeza con las manos "Que dolor, se ve que tomamos de mas, se me parte la cabeza"

"Mira esto" Le dijo histérica mostrándole el anillo, Shura dejo de ver los pechos desnudos de la amazona y se concentro (Mas o menos) En la mano de Shaina

"Divina, no tengo la culpa de que te hayas comprado un anillo tan común" Dijo despreocupado "Tengo lago en mente…" Le sonrió y poso la mirada más abajo del cuello de Shaina

"¡Idiota!" Le tomo la mano y se la mostró. Shura observó el anillo dorado que también adornaba su dedo

"Que tontos…" La miro "…nos compramos el mismo anillo, después lo cambiamos…ahora…" Alargo la mano para tomarla de la cintura

"Eres tarado" Revoleo los ojos "No se si te das cuenta…¡PERO ESTOS SON ANILLOS DE COMPROMISO!" Shura la miro ladeando la cabeza, Shaina totalmente exasperado le tomo la oreja y le grito "¡NOS CASAMOS!". Umm…haber, abiertos como platos es poco decir, a Shura se le salieron los ojos de las orbitas. Como flashes le llegaron las imágenes de la noche anterior. Entre los dos se habían tomado diez litros de cerveza, luego habían salido del bar cantando canciones incoherentes…Shura se masajeo la frente, habían ido a la zona de los garitos (ilegales), una especie de las vegas ateniense y luego la capilla…¡Dios, se habían casado.

"Shaina…" La miro, a el no le molestaba estar atado a ella, y en ese momento comprendió el por que "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"¿Qué…que cual es el problema?" Salto de la cama con sabana y todo dejando a Shura sin nada "El problema es que soy muy joven, yo no quería que esto fuese así, yo…yo…" No supo que decir, ni siquiera pudo descifrar lo que sentía "¡Me vuelves loca…me confundís…y…y ARGGG!" Balbuceo molesta consigo misma, que era lo que sentía

"Shaina…" Shura se arrodillo en la cama y se acerco a ella "Ven, siéntate" Trato de tocarla

"¡No me toques, nunca mas!" Siseo furiosa

"No te pongas así"

"Te odio" Lo empujo, Shura cayo, del otro lado de la cama, patas para arriba. La amazona tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo. Shura se quedo pensativo, el ya sabia lo que sentía y ella sentía lo mismo, pero lo negaba.

"La muy boba" Se paro, se vistió y salio detrás de su amazona.

Shaina cruzo los templos a gran velocidad, eran las diez de la mañana, todos estaban levantados, por suerte su casa quedaba lejos del bullicioso recinto. ¿Y ahora que haría, casada a los dieciocho, todo le estaba saliendo mal. Llego a su casa, cerro la puerta de un golpe y se apoyo en ella…las lagrimas comenzaron a caer. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta la hicieron sobresaltar

"Shaina, abre" Le pidió Shura

"Vete, desde que te conocí todo me sale mal"

"Shaina…" El susurro fue como una caricia. La amazona apoyo la frente en la puerta, sin tener noción que Shura hacia lo mismos del otro lado

"Tenemos que anularlo" Le dijo ella

"No quiero"

"¡Deja el capricho de lado!"

"Es enserio"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que creo que te amo" Fue la simple explicación de Shura. Shaina se quedo muda, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. "Te propongo algo, probemos por un mes, si las cosas no salen bien yo mismo inicio los tramites de divorcio" Espero, nervioso, la respuesta. La puerta se abrió, la amazona se seco la nariz con la manga de su remera, lo miro con los ojos medio llorosos y le respondió "Esta bien"

"No te vas a arrepentir" Apoyo la palma de la mano en la mejilla de ella y con el pulgar le seco las lagrimas "Eres tan hermosa, aun con la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados eres la cosa mas linda que he visto en mi vida" Le sonrió

con ternura

"Tonto" Sorbió con la nariz. El santo l a abrazo disfrutando de la docilidad de la amazona, le dio un beso en la cabeza 'Tonto, tonto Seiya, como rechazar a esta mujer' pensó.

"Bueno, toma tus cosas, así nos vamos a casa"

"¿Qué?" Se separo, arqueo una ceja inquisitiva

"Vas a vivir conmigo"

"No…no nos pueden ver, si me mudo a tu templo todos lo sabrán, todavía no estoy preparada para eso" Le explico

"Como quieras, entonces…¿Me mudo a tu casa?" Le pregunto inocente. Shaina puso los ojos en blanco

"No entiendes, no podemos vivir juntos"

"La que no entiende eres tu" La tomo de la cintura y la apretó contra el "Yo quiero estar todo el tiempo a tu lado, creo no poder vivir sin mi medusa"

"Tienes un problema con mi cabella ¿No?" Le pregunto con fingida seriedad

"En absoluto" Inclino la cabeza

"Nos van a ver" Trato de frenarlo

"No me importa" Declaró sobre sus labios

Shura caminaba, rumbo a su templo, cantando 'Esa cosita loca llamada amor' con felicidad (Nda¿Fanático de Queen?...). las cosas le habían salido bien y estaba muy contento.

"¡Shura!" Le saludo Seiya que iba bajando

"OH, Seiya" Saludo, todo resto de humor se esfumo. Ahí estaba el que había echo sufrir a Shaina…pero que estaba pensando¿Matar a Seiya, no valía la pena, no tenia ni dos dedos de frente, era ingenuo y no le hacia daño a nadie. Capaz que ni se había dado cuenta que había rechazado a Shaina. "¿Cómo estas?" Le pregunto, su humor había vuelto

"Umm, no muy bien" Le contesto con la mirada fija en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos

"¿Es por la señorita Saori?"

"¿Cómo los sabes?" Le pregunto sorprendido. Shura lo miro con lastima, era idiota enserio. TODO el santuario sabía que estaba enamorado de Saori

"Ven conmigo, te daré un par de consejos" Le paso un brazo por los hombros y ambos se dirigieron al templo de capricornio.


	6. Y Los Días Pasan de Largo

Core: _pin pinpi piriripin under pressure...  
_Shura: core...la llama  
Core: _pressure pressure down on my_...core ni pelota, sigue cantando  
Shura: hey tabla...flaca escopeta!  
Core: _pin pinriripin_  
Shaina: esta con los auriculares no te va a escuchar  
Shura: ella pide responsabilidad y cuando que hay que contestar rewievs se pone  
a escuchar musica  
Shaina: ella dice que asi se inspira...  
Shura: bahhhh! bue las contesto yo  
Goddess Rhiannon  
Shura: ya se que soyyyy hermosoooo  
Aioria: no te lo dijo a voslo mira de reojo  
Shaina: esa goddess se cree payaso  
Aioria: que, nena cuidado por que te comes un golppe  
Shura: y despues yo te golpeo a vos...  
Aioria: a si! veni a ver...  
Core: _under pressure lalalala_en otro planeta esta  
rosazul  
Shaina: que yo no ayudo, ese es un acosador no me lo puedo sacar de ensima, le  
doy bolliya solo por lastima  
Shura: no te hagas la tonta, se que te gusta  
Shaina:...  
Elena  
Shura: ya se que son peligrosas, por eso tomo agua ahora  
Shaina: no mientassss!  
Shura: shhhhh...ellas que saben  
Shaina: no creo que sean tontas  
Shura:...  
Core: _show must go onnnnn..._...sigue cantando  
Shura: vamos a el capi de hoy, core sigue cantando, asi que la dejo que siga

Capitulo 6: "Y Los Días Pasan de Largo"

Habían pasado dos días, dos días que llevaban como matrimonio. Ambos se hallaban… ¿haber adivinen, sí, en la cama, al parecer le era imposible sacarse las manos de encima.

"Core esta insoportable desde que se peleo con Saga" Se quejo Shaina. Apoyo la cabeza en la mano y miro a Shura

"Y Saga, esta de un humor de perros. Ayer casi me mata cuando le nombre a Milo y Core en la misma oración" Se toco el hombro amoratado…Saga le había errado el golpe que iba destinado al rostro.

"Hoy es el baile, espero que esos dos se arreglen"

"Saga se le declarara hoy"

"¡Que alivio!" Exclamo, ya que en cualquier momento amordazaba a Core

"Dejemos de hablar de ellos…" La abrazo y comenzó a besarla

"Shura, son las ocho de la mañana, tengo que entrenar" Se quejo entre besos"Ahora no"Protesto

"Ahora si…" Ronroneo Shura mientras la tapaba con su cuerpo. A pesar de la débil protesta de Shaina, el se inclino y comenzó a besarle el cuello

"¡Shuraaa!" La voz de Milo retumbo en todo el templo. Shura y Shaina se miraron alarmados "¿Qué demonios hace levantado a esta hora, si siempre duerme hasta la una de la tarde" Con una maldición Shura se aparto

"¿Shura estas acá?" Todo fue muy rápido, Milo abrió la puerta de la habitación, con una sonrisa libidinosa se quedo observando, sin disimulo, a Shaina

"¡Por los dioses!" Exclamo Camus que se encontraba detrás de Milo. los miro con espanto, como si hubiese descubierto a sus padres en el acto mismo…yackkkk!

"¡Milo cierra esa puerta!" Grito Shura

"Bueno" Le obedeció

"¡Contigo del otro lado, IDIOTA!" Exploto Shura

"Los voy a matar…" Susurro, la amazona, con suavidad. Milo la observo y trago con dificultad. El cosmos de la amazona comenzó a elevarse agresivamente. En un tris el escorpión salio de la habitación, evitando así, el ataque de la amazona "Se me escapo" Chasqueo los dedos

"Mi vida, me rompiste la puerta" Le señalo

"Ellos lo saben ¿no?" La sedosidad de su voz, al hacerle la pregu9nta, era terriblemente engañosa

"Pues veras…"

"Lo sabia, no podías mantener la boca cerrada" Comenzó a vestirse

"Ellos no saben que nos casamos"

"¿No?"

"Solo saben que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti" Shura le sonrió

"Habla enserio¿Quieres?" Se calzo los zapatos, el la miro 'pero si hablo enserio' pensó

"No te enojes" Le rogó

"Humm" Se ato el lazo a la cintura

"Ven a las seis así nos preparamos para el baile"

"Humm" Fue lo único que le contesto. Abrió la puerta, al no ver a nadie, salio corriendo

"Perdón" Dijo Milo, al entrar a la habitación cinco minutos después

"Que tarado eres" Shura comenzó a vestirse

"Le dije que esperáramos…pero ya sabes como es" Le dijo Camus a Shura refiriéndose al escorpión

"Okay, dejen de hablar de mi. Vistote y vamos a desayunar" Le tiro la remera a la cabeza

"No tienes comida en tu casa ¿Verdad?" Le espeto mientras se ponía la remera

"Sí, pero no tiene gracia desayunar solo" Explico

"Por eso nos molestas a Camus y a mi" Lo miro de soslayo

"Y…sí" Lo tomo del brazo y lo incorporo de golpe. Los tres salieron al corredor. El frío de esa mañana era, particularmente, helado

"Buurrr…" Shura se froto los brazos al igual que Milo

"Humm, lindo clima" Exclamo Camus complacido

"¡Loco!" Exclamo Milo y luego centro su atención en Shura "¿Y…?" Entorno los ojos y lo miro con curiosidad

"No es de tu incumbencia" le contesto Shura

"Es cierto, Milo" Concordó Camus

"Bahh, Vamos dime" Insistió Milo

"Nos casamos" Anuncio Shura. No se dio cuenta de que los otros dos se quedaron helados, clavados al suelo, mirando anonadados, la espalda del santo

"¿Qué?" Exclamaron los dos al unísono. Shura se dio vuelta, los tomo por la muñeca y los arrastro hasta la cocina, los sentó y comenzó a preparar café. El primero en reaccionar fue Milo

"¿Porqué¿Cuando¿ConShaina¿Acasotevasamoriroestasloco¿comoseteocurre?Sieresdemasiadojovenparaeso" las preguntas surgieron en un gran torrente de palabras dichas a toda velocidad

"Sr. Chismoso, para su información nos emborrachamos. Toma, revuelve" Le dio la taza con el café instantáneo "Y bueno terminamos en una capilla…dame" Le pidió la taza al ver que Milo no revolvía el contenido, solo lo miraba, como si el fuese retrasado o algo peor "No estoy loco Milo, Camus explícale" Se dio vuelta, saco mermelada y dulce de leche de la heladera

"Se supone que esta enamorado" Trato de explicarle el francés

"Tu que sabes de eso, si nunca sales con ninguna chica. Es mas, creo que eres como afrodita…medio rarito" Milo hizo un gesto con la mano, para acompañar la palabra 'rarito'. Camus cerro los ojos, ese tema era delicado para el. Milo comenzó a frotarse los brazos, de repente hacia mucho frío…

"¡Demonios, pide disculpas Milo, que los mocos se me convertirán en estalactitas" Protesto Shura, mientras se sonaba la nariz con el papel de cocina

"Perdón Camus, si te gustan los hombres no hay problema, sabes que te quiero igual…"

"¡OH! Grandísimo…se ha congelado el agua para el café" Le grito Shura "Camus, termínala ¿Quieres, o vas a convertir mi casa en un salón de patinaje"

"Esta bien" Siseo Camus

"Casado¿quién se lo imaginaria?" Murmuro Milo. Para el, eso, era un horror. Tenias que ser estupido para terminar atado a una sola mujer¡UNA SOLA, sí, sí, estupido.

OoO

10 A.m Recinto de las Amazonas

"¡Vamos, corran mas rápido!" Le grito Shaina a las amazonas mas jóvenes, que corrían como tortugas.

"Shaina-san, hace frío" Se quejo Millie, la rubia discípula de la amazona

"Si, maestra" Coreo Lillie junto a su gemela

"Ustedes dos, incompetentes. Diez vueltas mas" Ordeno. Marín se le acerco con cautela, esa mañana estaba de un humor de perros y trataba a las chicas con tiranía

"Buenos días" saludo

"Mmmm" Murmuro la peliverde sin mirarla

"¿Por que no dejas a las chicas a cargo de Kira y vienes a casa a tomar un café?" Ofreció Marín

"Pufff¿Y dejar a esa incompetente sola?" Bufo

"Shaina, es mi discípula y es buena en lo que hace" La defendió

"Pues has lo que quieras" Le contesto. Salio de la arena de entrenamiento y empezó a caminar sin rumbo. Cruzo las puertas del recinto y camino por un sendero bordeado de arbustos, distraída tomo un puñado de jazmines silvestres. Camino hasta llegar a la entrada del cementerio, cruzo los grandes portones de hierro. Camino a través de las lapidas y monolitos esculpidos. Llego a la parte del cementerio donde estaban 'Los sin Rango' Como eran conocidos. Se acerco a una simple tumba y se arrodillo en el suelo, depositando las flores en la tierra. Rozo con los dedos la simple cruz de madera, único indicio de que su discípulo, Cassius, yacía ahí.

"Deberás saber perdonar a tu maestra" Dijo mientras se sacaba la máscara " Es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que te visite" Se apoyo contra el árbol que estaba detrás de la tumba "Últimamente he estado muy confundida…por lo menos puedes estar contento, ya no ando llorando por los rincones a causa de Seiya" Sonrió con melancolía "Nunca pude agradecerte, Cassius, tu me salvaste la vida…" Se restregó los ojos y cambio de tema, si no terminaría llorando "Tengo dos discípulas, aunque no son como tu. Son vagas y les falta algo de tenacidad" Sonrió "Cassius, creo que vas a ser tío…" Soltó Shaina. Sintió que se sacaba de encima un gran peso, ya que no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Shura "Me gustaría que estuviese aquí, así podrías pegarle al culpable de mi estado…hoy en el baile se lo diré… ¡Dios, iré a un baile" Se tomo la frente "Creo que volveré, esas tontas sin mi no pueden" Se incorporo, pero se dio vuelta bruscamente al sentir una presencia conocida "Seiya…"

"Hola Shaina" La saludo "He venido a visitarlo"

"Ah" Fue lo único que le contesto y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el ya no le movía ni un pelo. Muy diferente a lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Shura, que hacia vibrar cada fibra de su ser (NdA: epa! Yo quiero un Shura), 'Estoy loca' pensó "Yo ya me iba" Lo saludo y se coloco la máscara "Suerte con la Srita. Saori" Le deseo mientras le pasaba por al lado

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Pregunto sorprendido

"Por Zeus" Suspiro, que le había visto, no tenia ni dos dedos de frente. Era un zopenco, TODO el santuario lo sabía

Seiya miro a Shaina alejarse, 'se la ve bien' pensó y el estaba contento, ya que se sentía mal al ver tristeza en esos verdes ojos, por que aunque todos pensaran que el era un tonto, el sabia que Shaina había estado enamorado de el, pero ahora…ahora era diferente "¿Tu la cuidas, verdad?" Deposito una flor al lado de los jazmines de la amazona. Su eterno rival cuidaba a Shaina. Seiya se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, aun le quedaba una duda que le carcomía el cerebro (NdA: El poco que tenia), que le quemaba las neuronas… ¿Cómo es que todos sabían que a el, le gustaba Saori.


	7. La Bella Danza Del Caos

Core: esta mierda que no funca comienza a golpear el walkman que no anda  
Shura: esta otra vez con eso Mira a core que tiene los auriculares puestosse le  
acerca por detras ¡EHHH tabla de planchar...sorda !le grita  
pensandose que no escucha JAJAJA  
Core¿QUE? de la nada aparece una mano y le ofrece el latigo lila  
de nueve colas ¿que dijiste?  
Shura: no pe peguessss, el latigo no no se arrodilla e implora Latigo no  
latigo no Se mese autista  
Core: son todos iguales, no aprecian la belleza de mi cuerpo...ahora a las reviews

Kizuki  
Milo: ella me hizo sufrir en Dark Whispers Yo ya no quiero sufrir mas  
ensima nos pega con ese latigo...  
Core: callate vos...hace restallar el latigo  
rosazul  
Shura: yo no echo a perder las cosas  
Core: Shura no te quejes como un nenito  
Shura: ¬.¬  
the black Misao  
Core: shhhhhh lo de Shaina es un secret...  
Shura: que pasa?  
Core: nada nada  
Seiya: por que todos piensan que soy tonto  
Core: ay no Seiya nada que ver...revolea los ojos  
Goddess Rhiannon  
Aioria: ayyyyy me duele el estomago...  
Core: quien te manda a comer tanto dulce  
Aioria: la culpa es tuya por traerlo  
Milo: es cierto...tienes mas?  
Core:...emmmmmesconde el pote que tiene no  
Camus: lu huelo, lo tiene escondido...¡A elllaaaaa!  
Core: alto ahi Los amenaza con el altigo Vade in retro satanas  
Camus: dulce... queremos dulce  
Aioria: dulceeee...  
Core: basta me dan miedo parecen los muertos vivos brrrr Se aleja pero ellos  
la rodean Mierda...Ahi va tira el pote y todos se tiran como desesperados Locos  
Saga: la culpa es tuya...  
Core: ehhh...y vos sos inmune  
Saga: no me gusta el dulce  
Core:...amargo, mi bebe es amargo  
Elena  
Core: los hombres son re chismosos  
Milo: mentira...che sabes lo que paso entre afodita y D.M  
Core: callateeeeeeee...tarado  
Milo: ups...eso es de otro fic  
Saga: no te aguantas no  
Milo: nene que te pasa  
Saga: un buen chisme es lo que paso con mi hermano Calla por que core lo amenaza  
perdon eso es otro fic  
Core: icorregibles...  
+

Capitulo 7: "La Bella Danza…del Caos"

"¿Estas lista?" Le pregunto Shura a Shaina, ambos se encontraban a pasos del salón donde se llevaba a cabo el baile.

"…Sí" Le mintió la amazona. La verdad era que estaba muy nerviosa y para colmo su disfraz…EL disfraz que, con confianza, había dejado a cargo de Shura. Se miro la blusa roja que dejaba al descubierto la parte superior de sus senos, la falda tenia quichicientos volados (muchos para su gusto), esta era de tiro bajo y le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Sus zapatos, de tacón alto, eran del mismo color que la blusa. Su vientre quedaba al descubierto, por que el santo no tuvo mejor idea que anudarle los extremos inferiores de la misma. "¿Por qué voy a estar nerviosa?" dijo indiferente y se toco el cabello…que estaba mas rebelde que nunca, dándole la apariencia de una gitana vagabunda.

"Es cierto, aparte yo no te dejare sola" Le sonrió Shura. Shaina revoleo los ojos, lo estupido ni con un palazo se lo quitaba. El, caprichosos si los hay, había insistido en usar el lazo amarillo de ella como faja…con disimulo lo miro, esos pantalones que se le ceñían a las caderas y se ensanchaban a partir de las rodillas, para terminar enfundados en las altas botas negras, no le quedaba nada mal, ya que dejaba ver bien ese hermoso y bien formado trasero que… '¡Shaina!' Se reprendió mentalmente y subió la mirada a la camisa blanca, que era un poco ancha. Llevaba los primeros botones desabrochados…y le quedaba tan bien, sobre todo por que se podía ver ese pecho esculpido por los dioses… '¡Shaina!' se reprendió por segunda vez y fijo los ojos en el inofensivo cuello de Shura.

"¿Tengo sucio el cuello?" Pregunto el santo

"¿Eh…?"

"Nada…¿Entramos?" Le pregunto a un paso de las grandes puertas, se escuchaban las risas y el murmullo general de la gente

Shaina inspiro profundamente 'Fuerza, eres una amazona' se alentó "Vamos" Cruzaron las puertas y el bullicio los envolvió. Shura mantenía la cabeza bien en alto, orgulloso de su compañía femenina, mientas que Shaina mantenía la vista fija en el suelo. Shura al observarla de reojo le apretó un poco el brazo para inspirarle confianza. Ella levanto la cabeza y con la primer mirada que se encontró fue la de Core, totalmente atónita.

"¿Por qué me miran así?" Murmuró para ella, pero Shura la escucho

"Por que estas hermosa, amor" Le contesto el santo mientras paseaba su mirada por el salón. Saga lo vio y arqueo una ceja expresando su sorpresa, Shura le sonrió triunfante. "Ven" Tomo a Shaina de la mano y ambos atravesaron el salón, todos los miraban extrañados. Llegaron rápido a la puerta del bacón, Shaina paso por ella y luego Shura cerrándola detrás de si. "Listo" Su felina mirada se poso en la amazona y a esta la hizo acordar a un ave de rapiña…comenzó a retroceder

"Atena…legara pronto, debemos estar ahí"

"A Atena la veo todos los días" Hizo un ademán con la mano, como desechando la simple excusa

"¿Tu no eras el caballero mas fiel?" Le pregunto con una sonrisa media torcida, mientras seguía retrocediendo

"Lo soy…pero tengo otra cosa en mente" Se le fue acercando mas y mas, hasta que la amazona choco con la paresita del balcón. "Shaina, mírame" Esta levanto el rostro pero no lo miro a los ojos. Shura se acerco mas y coloco ambos brazos a los costados de ella, colocando las manos en la paresita. "Amor…eres el solo que ilumina mis dias, la estrella que me guía en el camino, la …" Comenzó a recitar el santo, como de memoria. La peliverde frunció el entrecejo, lo miro a los ojos y con una sonrisita le dijo "No uses ese discurso barato que usas con todas, conmigo no funciona, querido" Muy feliz de su replica lo miro directamente

"Sí, ya se que no funcionara contigo, por eso…" Acerco su rostro hasta que quedo a la altura de ella, muy serio le dijo "Estar contigo es como…" Reflexiono "…no hay palabras para expresarlo. Siento que a cada momento debo estar a tu lado, beber el dulce néctar de tus labios y como un loco busco refugio en tus brazos. Como las blancas rosas necesitan la lluvia para sobrevivir, yo te necesito a ti…" Shura apoyo con ternura la palma de la mano en la mejilla de la sorprendida amazona "Nunca imagine que esto pasaría, al principio pensé que era uno de mis caprichos…no te enojes" Le pidió, ya que la amazona empezaba a unir sus cejas enojada "El tema es, que no puedo estar sin ti, mi hermosa amazona, mi rebelde medusa, te amo como nunca ame a nadie" Shura la beso con dulzura, derribando las ultimas barreras de la amazona, que con suma docilidad le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y se apretó contra el cuerpo del santo. "Bueno, vamos adentro" Le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz "…Vamos a bailar un poco" Shura la tomo de la mano y sin darle tiempo la arrastro al interior del salón. Ella lo siguió, totalmente turbada por las palabras de el…un momento, ella no sabia bailar.



"¡Guaaauu!" Exclamo Shura que se encontraba al lado de Camus. Ambos acababan de escuchar la canción dedicada a 'Aralea' o sea Core

"Que inteligente" Alabo Camus mientras se encendía un cigarro

"Sí, a mi no se me ocurrió, es raro que se le haya ocurrido algo así a el¿no?" Reflexiono Shura, ya que a Saga no se lo veía muy romanticon

"Uno nunca sabe…mira" Le señalo Camus "Core se esta yendo, dejando solo a Milo"

"Sí…pero va hacia el baño, sigue derecho…olé, se fue al balcón" Relato Shura (NdA: Shura! No sos relator de soccer!)

"Espero que todo salga bien entre esos dos"

"Espero, Saga esta mas cambiado desde que ella llego, si hace tan solo unos días estaba al borde del suicidio"

"¿Y tu¿Todo a salido bien?" Pregunto

"¡Espectacular!" Paso un brazo por los hombros de Camus en un abrazo estrangulador "No puedo ser mas feliz, ella es perfecta" Le dijo con mirada soñadora. Camus lo miro, '¿Perfecta?' pensó, podía entender que alguien se enamorara de la dulce Marín, pero de Shaina…quizás no la conocía bien. "Mira, ahí viene Milo"

"Buenas noches, muchachos" Saludo el santo de escorpio

"¿Que tal?" Shura le palmeo el hombro

"¿Qué hacían?" Pregunto curioso

"Emm…." Camus se quedo, que le podía decir, que estaban hablando de Core y Saga

"Nos reíamos de Seiya" Contesto Shura, aliviando a Camus "Es que bailaba con Saori y es re pata dura, el pobre" Shura rió, ya que en la observación no había mucho de mentira

"Sí, el burro alado es un desastre, pero no tiene mucho que envidiarle a Shaina ¿Verdad?" Le acicateo Milo y luego rió, al ver que la flecha había dado en el blanco

"Cállate, tarado…puede ser que me haya pisado un poco…" Dijo por lo bajo

"Ummm…hace veinte minutos que Core fue al baño, creo que la voy a buscar" Milo se dio vuelta pero Camus le tomo del brazo

"No…" Le dijo el francés, pero que excusa podía poner. Si milo los encontraba a aquellos dos, ardería Troya…otra vez

"¿Qué pasa Camus?" Pregunto Milo, que estaba apresurado, quería llevar a Core a un lugar oscuro

"Emm…es que"

"¡Ahhh, me acorde…" Shura al rescate "Saori quiere ver a Core, hay que avisarle"

"Bueno, yo le aviso" Dijo Milo y volvió a darse vuelta, Shura y Camus se miraron con desesperación. Shura se encogió de hombros, Camus lo miro sin entender, el capricorniano alzo el brazo, quizás de un golpe seco caería desmayado…Camus, al ver la intención del santo, le tomo del brazo y empezó a congelárselo para que se detuviera. Shura lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, como diciéndole ¿por qué no?

"Estupido, como lo vas a noquear" Susurro el francés

"Bueno, no se me ocurre otra cosa" Respondió Shura en un susurro, Camus puso los ojos en blanco. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que la gente que estaba a su alrededor los miraba sin comprender, por que ellos dos se movían extrañamente y se miraban con el entrecejo fruncido…y todo esto pasaba a espaldas, de un desprevenido, Milo, que había estado a punto de recibir un escaliburazo por la cabeza

"Milo!" Le llamo Shura, el santo de escorpio se había alejado bastante "Ven aquí, Camus ira a buscar a Core, es un orden de Saori" Miro se dio vuelta y volvió. Una orden de la princesa era una orden

"Ahora vuelvo" Camus se marcho con bastante miedo a buscar a Core, miedo a Saga

"Vamos a tomar algo, te ves preocupado" Se mofo Shura

"Tu cállate, yo no veo a tu amazona por aquí" le retruco

"Mentira, si yo la deje con Marín y Aioria" Le explico, pero igual comenzó a explicarle con la mirada

"Pero si Marín esta bailando con Aioria" Le comunico con una sonrisita

"¡Maldición!" Mascullo

"Y Seiya tampoco esta…" Dijo insinuante, Shura lo miro con una amenaza en los ojos "No te enojes, que el cachorro es incapaz de hacerle algo…a cualquiera, a parte ella lo mataría antes de que el le ponga un dedo encima"

"Ummm" Se lleno un vaso con gaseosa y le ofreció otro a Milo

"¿Gaseosa?" Pregunto pasmado

"Es que cuando tomo alcohol termino mal, jeje"

"Eh, Shura¿Te acuerdas de esa tremenda morocha a la cual le hiciste la fiestita el año pasado?" Le pregunto burdamente Milo

"Aja, esa insoportable a la cual no me podía sacar de encima" bufo

"Buenoo…esta atrás tuyo y viene hacia aquí" Le comunico con una sonrisa al ver la palidez de Shura "Te dejo"

"No…no me dejes, Milo" Le pidió encarecidamente

"Vamos le tienes miedo a una mujer" Comenzó a alejarse "Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y que te quiero…por eso te dejo luchar solo esta para que la victoria sea tuya"

"Maldito traidor…"

"Je, adiós" Se despidió el escorpión y se fue decidido a buscar a Core. Shura contó hasta diez, pensó en huir…pero ya era demasiado tarde

"Shura…" Lo llamo una voz acaramelada en exceso. Con una maldición en la punta de la lengua, Shura se dio vuelta y con una falsa sonrisa saludo cortes

"Brigitte¿Cómo estas?" Le pregunto a la morena de ojos negros y veintiséis años que una vez fue su amante. Podía ver sus enormes senos sobresalir de la blusa de su vestido a causa del apretado corsete rojo que le disminuía aun mas su diminuta cintura y la falda que llevaba era transparente…así que imagínense. El hecho es que a Shura ese cuerpo ya no le provocaba nada.

"¡Oh, muy bien, ahora que te veo" Le ronroneo "¿Y tu?"

'Bien, hasta que te vi' Pensó Shura "…Bien" Brigitte ladeo la cabezo y entorno sus ojos con sensualidad…Shura maldijo su suerte

"¿Bailamos?" Le pregunto ella

"No creo poder" Le contesto. Se la quería sacar de encima. La culpa de todo la tenia Milo, el se la había presentado el año anterior, y bueno paso lo que tenía que pasar y mas, pero luego a Shura el capricho se le paso y la dejo (NdA: que cruellll!). Aparte ella estaba casada, de eso se entero cuando el esposo vino al santuario a exigir respuestas, indudablemente al darse cuenta de que el era u santo dorado, huyo. Era la primer y ultima vez que Shura salía con una casada.

"Vamos, solo un baile, por los viejos tiempos" Le rogó

"…Esta bien" Accedió a regañadientes, lo único que esperaba era que Shaina no los viese bailando.





Shaina aspiro lentamente el aroma de las rosas blancas que se encontraban en el invernadero, el cual se encontraba en el templo de piscis (Había entrado si ser invitada). Por suerte había podido escapar un poco del bullicio…y de las insistentes preguntas de Marín a la cual Aioria le saco a bailar en muda ayuda a la amazona. Necesitaba pensar en lo que Shura le había dicho, quizás era hora de que abriera su corazón, esta vez no la lastimarían. Estaba decidida, viviría con el, como un matrimonio y criaría a su hijo…su hijo, Shaina acaricio su vientre y sonrió. Salio del invernadero, hacia bastante que estaba ahí dentro y el aroma de las rosas ya la estaba embotando un poco.



"Realmente me gustaría entrar" Dijo Shura, ya medio harto. Brigitte lo habia arastrado hasta al entrada del recinto principal y ambos se encontraban a pasos de la larga escalinata.

"Por favor, que ahí dentro me siento mal" Exclamo quejosa

"Puedes quedarte si quieres, yo entro" Yo decidido se había dado media vuelta cuando ella le agarro el brazo

"Oh…, amor, es que no entiendes…"

"…" Alzo ambas cejas

"Me he separado, soy libre, ahora podemos estar juntos" Exclamo con vehemencia. Shura la miro…estaba desesperada…y al parecer vivía leyendo novelas románticas, se alejo dos pasos, esos le pasaba por ser mujeriego

"Por favor, no quiero lastimarte" La tomo por los hombros ya la alejo "Yo estoy con otro…" Si por lo menos hubiese podido terminar…Brigitte le tiro los brazos al cuello y le estampo un beso en los labios, Shura que estaba muy desprevenido, tardo unos minutos en agarrarla de los brazos para sacársela de encima. Pero esta se vio desprendida brutalmente del cuello del santo y cuando este pudo ver…deseo haber nacido ciego. Shaina…en los ojos de la amazona brillaba la ira salvaje, en su estado mas puro. Sostenía a Brigitte por el cabello y esta lloraba a los gritos. La amazona la alzo de los pelos (lastimándole el cuero cabelludo) Hasta juntar narices

"Te callas, perra" Le susurro con suavidad, pero la mujer no ceso en su llanto "¡Ramera, te callas o te mato!" Le grito y luego la tiro bruscamente al piso, lugar donde se quedo quieta y pálida de miedo. Sin previo aviso la peliverde se lanzo contra Shura, le pego tal puñetazo que lo hizo trastabillar y termino sentado en el suelo. Shura se toco la mandíbula, 'Dios, como duele' se quejo mentalmente

"Shaina…" Se levanto y trato de acercársele…pero le cosmos de ella era agresividad pura, no entendería nada por mas que le explicase

"¡Maldito bastardo, hijo de perra…!" Comenzó a gritarle. Era una tonta, le había creído cada palabra "Eres un mentiroso y yo como una estupida te creí. Soy uno de tus caprichos ¿verdad?...que estupida" Sonrió con amargura "¿Así haces con todas, las usas y desechas a tu gusto…¿Quién será la próxima?...¿Esa basura?" Señalo a Brigitte "¿Acaso apostaste con Milo, a ver quien se ganaba una noche con la bruta amazona?" Shaina se tapo los ojos, tenia tantas ganas de llorar…tantas ganas de matarlo. Cuando volvió a mirarlo la ira había sido suplantada por el dolor de haber sido traicionada

"Por favor, escúchame" Rogó Shura, ver ese sufrimiento en los ojos de ella lo estaba destrozando

"Eres la escoria de la raza humana, una basura…te juro…"El nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir. Se saco el anillo de oro y se lo tiro a los pies de el "No te acerques nunca mas a mí…" Le dijo. Corriendo, bajo la escalinata, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro. La habían vuelto a abandonar.

Shura se dejo caer en el piso y apoyo la espalda en la pared…sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo… ¿Usaba a las mujeres, se tapo los ojos con la palma, era verdad. El no era mejor que Milo, nunca pensó en los sentimientos de las mujeres con las que había estado. Satisfacía sus caprichos ocasionaba sufrimiento a otros. Quizás debería dejar ir a Shaina, quizás…

"¡OH, Shura…" Brigitte se arrodillo a su lado, era un mar de lagrimas. Grandes gotas negras surcaban sus mejillas, a causa del rimel "Debemos avisarle a los guardias…tienes morada la mejilla, vamos adentro" Le tironeo del brazo

"No…"Susurro cansado "Perdón Brigitte por lo que te hice"

"¿Qué?"

"Yo en realidad…nunca sentí nada por ti"

"Lo sé"

"Debo ir…"

"Si, ya lo se" Le dijo ella y se levanto al igual que Shura "Pero antes…" La mono de ella voló hasta estrellarse en la mejilla del santo…que al parecer ese día estaba para el cachetazo "Y déjame decirte que te lo tenias bien merecido" Le espeto y se marcho, con la poco dignidad que aun conservaba, la interior del recinto. Shura no perdió tiempo, tomo el anillo y salio en busca de Shaina, no podía dejar que todo terminara. El la amaba y no podía permitir que por una estupidez así todo terminara. En le templo de Escorpio, Milo lo detuvo, el peliazul se encontraba en la entrada de su templo.

"¿a dónde vas?" Le pregunto curioso

"Luego te cuento" Fue lo único que atino a decirle, antes de salir corriendo. Milo se lo quedo mirando…hacia tan solo minutos había estado con Core…miro hacia el horizonte, preguntándose de quien habían sido los gritos que había escuchado cuando Core se marcho.

La casa de Shaina estaba vacía, el santo recorrió la estancia con la mirada…las puertas del armario estaban abiertas y este estaba vació. Había una nota en la mesa, Shura se acerco y la leyó en voz alta "No me busques" Shura arrugo el papel entre sus dedos, esto no le podía estar pasando a el… "¿Por qué demonios, por que!" Grito con furia.



Saga se encontraba sentado en las escalinata de se templo, con un botellón de ron a su lado, cuando vio a Shura que subía a paso pesado en dirección a el.

"¿Shura?" Pregunto extrañado, al ver los ojos de su amigo empañados por las lagrimas (NdA: hay que tierno) "¿Qué te ha pasado?" Le pregunto preocupado y por un momento se olvido de lo que había pasado entre Milo y Core. Shura se sentó al lado de su amigo y hundió el rostro entre las manos

"Soy un estupido…Shaina se fue, me dejo"

"¿Cómo que se fue?"

"Dios que mal me siento" Exclamo mientras se llevaba a los labios la botella de ron

"Pensé que las cosas entre ustedes iban bien. Si ella había aceptado seguir casada contigo" Le dijo Saga. El sabía todo lo que había pasado entre la amazona y el santo, pero a pedido del último no había dicho nada. Shura lo miro y le comento todo lo que había pasado.

"Me sentí tan feliz cuando me dijo que si al baile…me sentí orgulloso de su valentía…y luego apareció Brigitte" Se paso los dedos por el cabello "La busque durante una hora, desapareció, es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado…nunca pensé que me sentiría así"

"Te entiendo" Le dijo Saga mirando el cielo oscuro

"¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado a ti?" Le pregunto ya que Saga no era de tomar alcohol muy a menudo

"Core y Milo, eso es lo que me pasa" Le respondió. Saga le contó su desgracia y Shura lo escucho. Era lo mismo que le había pasado a el pero al revés

"Milo es un estupido"

"Por favor, no me lo nombres" Pidió Saga

"Esta bien…¿Tienes algo mas fuerte que esto?" Le pregunto alzando la botella vacía de Ron

"Ven, vamos adentro, creo que tengo un cajón de Ginebra por algún lado" Ambos se levantaron y marcharon al interior de la casa del geminiano en busca del arca de la felicidad…perdón, del cajón de ginebra.



Unas, cuantas, Horas Después. Inglaterra

El timbre sonaba si cesar, Gasty malhumorada se levanto. Enfurecida abrió la puerta, dispuesta a matar a la persona que irrumpía en su torreón a esa hora…

"¡Shaina…!" Dijo Sorprendida al ver a su hermana mayor en la puerta de su casa…con un bolso y valija

"Hola, hermanita" Saludo, como si no hiciese dos años que no la visitaba

"Será mejor que pases y le expliques todo a tu hermana menor" Le dijo en tono d reprimenda y con el entrecejo fruncido

"Y sí…¿Creo?" Dijo con una sonrisa torcida y entro a la casa


	8. Desearia que estuvieras aqui I

Core: Helloooo, bue vamos con las rewies, esta vez los chicos se ofrecieron  
a contestar...  
Camus: eso es mentira  
Saga: si, yo nunca dije que me ofrecia...  
Core: pues se ofrecen o se quedan sin comida..

**afroditacoral  
**Milo: pues me encanta que te guste este fic...emm...y tienes algo que hacer esta noche...?  
Core: Miloooo, por favor no acoses  
Milo: perdon es la costumbre

**ayane  
**Shura: niña, de que hablan  
Camus: shhhhh...nada Shura nada, mira te llaman...no digan nada,  
es que este no sabe nada  
Saga: es medio taranbana  
Milo: callate vos, si sos medio lelo tambien  
Saga: pero que decis...  
Aldebaran: paz y amor, muchachos, paz y amor...sensible, Shura?  
Shura: te escuche! eh?

**Goddess Rhiannon  
**Aioria: gracias, mi estomago ya no me esta matando  
Saga: la culpa es tuya, vos te lastras todo el dulce  
Milo: tenes la pancita muy sensible  
Shura:si,jejejeje, solo por comer eso te agarra dolor  
Camus: chicos no lo carguen...no ven que tiene la escusa perfecta para que lo mimen  
Milo: ummm...+tiene razon, piensa+...ayyyy como me duele la panza  
Saga: ya nadie te lo cree, escorpioncito  
Milo: bah!  
Core: enserio digo mucha m, mierda! ...jeje

**Alleka  
**Seiya: yo y Shaina?...pero yo estoy con Saori-san  
Milo: pobre, si no te da ni ñla hora la princesa  
Seiya: callate TT, Gasty...esa que casi me arranca la cabeza...  
Shaina: ojo con lo que decis!burro con alas  
Core: perdon pero me meto dos segundos, Alleka, la hermana de Shaina solo aparece en el anime  
cuando ellos estan recuperando los fragmentos de la armadura dorada de sagitario  
es lo primero despues de las batallas intergalacticas...eso era todo, me voy otra vez  
Seiya: yo digo lo que quiero  
Shaina: bah! anda a ver los teletubis, enano

**rosazul  
**Milo: si soy muy bello, verdad?  
Shura: que es eso de sobrino?'  
Camus: nada, nada...tu ve a ver si llueve  
Milo: las mujeres me aman  
Saga: deja de divagar, queres, a esteseñala a Milo las mujeres lo quieren  
pero el las usa y deja a su antojo  
Milo: mentiraaaaaa!...bue, yo soy un latin lover  
Saga: tomate la pastilla, milo

**Shadir  
**Shura: ella se fue...yo quiero llorar  
Milo: la culpa es tuya, quien te manda a besar a es Brigitte...hasta el nombre es feo  
Shura: vos me la presentaste, rata  
Milo: vos le hiciste la 'fiestita'  
Afrodita: que ordinarios que son  
Camus: ellos no entienden que a las mujeres hay que tratarlas bien  
son seres humanos tambien  
Milo y Shura: callate vos!  
Milo: si nunca tuviste nada con ninguna mujer...capaz que pateas pa el otro lado...eh?  
Afrodita: si queres te ayudo a decidirte...uqe decis?se le arrima  
Camus: no gracias, creo que paso...para siempre

Capitulo 8: "Desearía Que Estuvieras Aquí" Parte I

El suave viento agitaba sus cortos cabellos y el sol se reflejaba en su dorada armadura. A pesar de que el viento era calido, el lazo amarillo adornaba su cuello. Shura se paro en la escalinata, ya casi llegando, con los manos se hizo sombra en los ojos y miro hacia un costado. Desde allí se podía observar el recinto de las amazonas…la melancolía lo envolvió hacia cinco días que no veía a la amazona, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. "Pero yo seguiré buscando", se dijo muy convencido y siguió camino. El templo de géminis estaba muy silencioso, pero Shura ya sabia que lo mas probable era que su amigo estuviese tirado en la cama y bebiendo. Saga no era como el, ya que tendía a deprimirse…Saga no estaba en su habitación, "En el living viendo televisión"…tampoco, "En la terraza" se dijo, ya que ese era el lugar favorito de Saga, un lugar para estar tranquilo…tampoco estaba ahí. "¿Dónde demonios esta?" y como no se le ocurrió nada se sentó en la entrada del templo a esperar…dos horas después vio a lo lejos una cabellera azul que se acercaba.

"¡Al fin!" Exclamo, pero luego callo "¡Por los dioses¿que te ha pasado?" Pregunto pasmado, ya que era bien sabido que Saga tenía un problema con su higiene personal…ya que se bañaba tres veces por día. Shura lo miro mejor, al parecer lo de Core le había pegado fuerte. "¿Por qué estas tan sucio?" Le pregunto a lo que parecía ser Saga, ya que era puro barro, sudor y sangre seca.

"Hoy a la mañana me levante con energía" Le respondió

"¡Eh?

"Me levante a las cinco de la mañana. Estaba aburrido, así que fui a buscar a Aioria para entrenar…, pero casi me revolea la cama por la cabeza. Así que fui a buscar a los nuevos soldados…"

"¿…Ellos te hicieron eso?" Le pregunto extrañado, ya que si esos debiluchos habían dejado a Saga en ese estado, su amigo estaba muy grave

"No…luego a las siete llego Aioria, Mu y Camus…"

"¡Contra los tres!" Acaso estaba loco este, el solo contra los tres

"¡Sí!" Dijo medio eufórico, Shura meneo la cabeza, estaba buscando que lo maten, o ¿Qué?

"Ven, querido" Se le acerco y le rodeo los hombros con un brazo. Lo guió hasta su gran baño "Báñate y hablamos" Le indico, Saga medio autista le obedeció. Shura fue a la cocina, tomo una gaseosa de la heladera y se fue a sentar en el sofá del living. La gaseosa iba camino a sus labios cuando Saga apareció y se sentó en el sillón, frente a el.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto el santo de capricornio, mientras dejaba lentamente la gaseosa sobre la mesita ratona y cruzaba los brazos esperando la respuesta

"Ya me bañe"

"No puede ser" Habían pasado solo cinco minutos y los baños del santo duraban una hora laaarga

"No quiero perder el tiempo¿Qué haremos ahora?" Saga ya estaba pasado de rosca, como suelen decir

"Ya se lo que estas haciendo, cansarte al máximo no hará que olvides a Core. Yo trate de hacer lo mismo y créeme, no funciono…lo único que tengo en mente es ir a buscar a esa testadura amazona y traerla de los pelos…" dijo en un gruñido, luego se sereno "Ya no finjas" Le dijo a Saga, este dejo caer su cabeza pesadamente entre sus manos, totalmente fatigado

"¿Por qué me ha hecho esto?" La lastimera pregunta salio, amortiguada por las manos, de los labios del santo

"Saga, quizás no es lo que parece" Trato de apaciguarlo, aparte la situación de el era parecida a la de Core, y el no tenia la culpa

"¡Los vi besarse!" Exploto el santo de géminis, harto de que todos le digan algo

"Saga, por que no te das un buen baño y te acuestas" le recomendó

"¿Eres mi madre, acaso?. Ocúpate de tus cosas, Shura" Saga se levanto…y se dirigió al baño. Shura sonrió, era un viejo cascarrabias.



Shura se sentó en la cama se Shaina, dos días habían pasado. "En cuanto te encuentre…y te voy a atar a MI cama". Se dejo caer en la cama y apoyo las manos detrás de la cabeza, todo era mas fácil cuando su corazón no pertenecía a ninguna mujer, sonrió. Levanto la mano izquierda y observo el anillo de oro que llevaba en el dedo meñique, cuando encontrara a Shaina se lo pegaría con cemento, la próxima se tendría que arrancar el dedo para sacarse el anillo.

"Shura…" Marín entro al pequeño mono ambiente

"Por fin llegaste" Se levanto quejándose y fue hasta la amazona

"Encima que te hago un favor te quejas. Sabes, yo estoy entrenando no estoy de ocio como ustedes…"

"Shh, no te enojes" Se le paro delante y sonrió

"Toma" Le dio un papelito "Ese es el numero de teléfono de la hermana de Shaina, quizás ella sepa donde esta"

"Muchas gracias" Sonrió de oreja a oreja "Este Aioria si que tiene suerte¿eh?" Le guiño un ojo

"…Adiós, Shura" La amazona hizo oídos sordos al comentario y se marcho

Contento Shura, camino hasta su templo, pero antes pasaría por el de Saga, ya que hacia dos días que no lo veía.

"¡Saga!" Llamo, pero nadie le contesto. Fue hacia el living y allí lo encontró. La escena era totalmente patética. Saga se encontraba acostada, cuan largo era, en el sofá. Tenia puesto un pantalón de ejercicio que usaba para dormir y una raída remera, aparte tenia a sus dos perros durmiendo (Prácticamente) encima de el. Estaba mirando uno de esos aburridos policiales, aunque él parecía bastante ido. Arriba de la mesita; que estaba entre Saga y el televisor; había infinidad de envoltorios de patatas fritas y golosinas…aparte de unas botellas de vino (Y del caro). Medio horrorizado por el aspecto de su amigo y llamo con cuidado "…Saga" El mencionado giro la cabeza y clavo sus helados ojos azules en Shura…este retrocedió dos pasos, ya que Saga con esa mirada y la barba de dos días, parecía un forajido del lejano oeste.

"¿Qué?" le pregunto hoscamente, Argento al percibir la irritación de su amo, comenzó a gruñirle a Shura. Todo lo contrario a Escarto, que le saltaba moviendo el rabo

"¿No quieres…em, venir a pasear?" Pregunto con cautela

"¿A caso te gusto?" Pregunto lacónico Saga a al propuesta de Shura "No suelo dar paseos con hombres, quizás Afrodita este interesado" Le respondió ácidamente y volvió a ver la televisión

"¡Hombre, me exasperas!" Dijo Shura en su idioma de origen, esto volvió a llamar la atención de Saga, que lo miro como si lo hubiese insultado en ese idioma que el no entendía "Púdrete si quieres" Le dijo y se marcho. Ya estaba de malhumor, por que se dio cuenta de que, si Saga estaba así por que había pecado a Core y Milo dándose un beso (cuando la primera nada tenia que ver), ni se quería imaginar como estaba Shaina, que había visto el beso de el y Brigitte. Shura llego a su casa y fue directo a su 'estudio' de música. Si el baño de Saga era grande, pues la sala de música era el doble. Estanterías de madera, altas hasta el techo, estaban incrustadas en las tres de las cuatro paredes, todas llenas de Cd's y discos de colección ordenados alfabéticamente. En la cuarta pared estaban colgadas sus guitarras: la acústica, eléctrica y una española (su primer guitarra) (NdA: Yo quiero esa sala u.u).Shura se dirigió hasta la columna que tenia la letra Q y saco un Cd de Queen. Fue hasta el equipo, lo prendió, puso el Cd y espero a que la lectora lo leyese. Programo las canciones que quería escuchar y pulso PLAY. Se tiro en el sillón, 'Who Want to Live Forever' Comenzó a sonar a todo volumen por los grandes parlantes del equipo. Shura se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos. Aunque aparentaba estar bien y que la partida de la amazona no lo afectaba…la realidad era que por dentro estaba como Saga, la diferencia radicaba en que Saga le importaba un comino tomársela con cualquiera cuando en realidad estaba enojado con Milo. 'Core debe sentirse como yo', pensó. Ya que los dos eran culpables de lo que en realidad, eran victimas. Todo por la culpa de personas idiotas que confunden sentimientos y entienden los que quieren…Shura tomo su guitarra y trato de seguir el ritmo de la música, pero no pudo concentrase, así que abrazo a su fiel amiga y cerro los ojos. Así lo encontró Milo.

"¡Dios, te quieres suicidar!" Grito por sobre la música, se acerco al equipo y bajo el volumen "Shura me preocupas, ya cuando escuchas el show debe continuar te deprimes y esta es el prologo al suicidio" medio se burlo

"¿Qué quieres, Milo?" pregunto en tono cansado ante el tonto comentario

"¿Sabes donde esta Core, hace días que no la veo, seguro que Saga la encerró en su casa y prohibió que me vea…" Shura se levanto ya muy enfurecido. Era típico de Milo mandarse el embrollo y luego hacerse el desentendido "¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunto el escorpión cuando su amigo se le paro delante

"Core se fue…" Le comunico Shura, Milo se sorprendió y quiso preguntarle por que pero Shura levanto una mano para callarlo "La verdad me dan ganas de matarte¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Core, no era tu amiga acaso¿O esto es otro forma de herir a Saga?...no, Milo déjame terminar…Core debe estar muy mal de tu parte, creo que te has pasado de la raya"

"Yo quiero mucho a Core, no digas que no es así. Es la primera amiga que tengo" le dio énfasis a al palabra amiga, ya que no era de tener amigos del sexo contrario "Pero es que Saga no se la merece…"

"Entonces tu tampoco mereces que sea tu amiga…"

"Pero..."

"Basta, eres igual de idiota que esa Brigitte. Mira, saga nunca ha hablado mal de ti, a menos que tenga motivos. El es mi amigo también y estoy podrido de no poder decir 'Saga' cuando estas presente"

"¿Qué…?"

"Crece, Milo. Ya no tienes cinco años" Le dijo despacio "Ahora vienes conmigo" Lo tomo del brazo

"¿Adonde?" Pregunto mientras se dejaba arrastrar, aun estaba muy sorprendido por el sermón de Shura

"A explicarle todo a Saga y pedirle perdón"

"¡Que?" El grito resonó en el templo y Milo se planto donde estaba "YO NO VOY A PEDIR DISCULAPAS" Declaro tercamente, el no iba a dar el brazo a torcer

"Saga es un estropajo humano y estoy medio podrido de su malhumor. Así que o, venís o le digo a Afrodita que te explique con detalles como se cultiva una rosa" Milo comenzó a caminar. No tenia intención, ni por asomo, pasar todo un día aprendiendo el complicado arte de cultivar rosas.

El sol desaparecía en el horizonte. Shura un poco mas contento, subía las escalinatas hacia su templo. Por lo menos lo de Saga se había arreglado, en parte, aunque Milo se había comido un leve golpe por parte de Saga al enterarse este que Milo tenia toda la culpa de lo que había pasado con Core. Ahora Saga, según le había dicho a Shura, se marcharía a América del Sur a arreglar la venta de unos caballos pura sangre que el y Aioria criaban. Shura había discutido un poco la repentina decisión.

"Por que no va Aioria" Le había dicho Shura

"No, siento que si me quedo acá me volveré loco. Siento que ella esta en todos lados…y se que después de cómo la trate, ella no volverá" Había dicho con una melancólica sonrisa "Debo irme, aunque sea solo por unos días" Había concluido mientras armaba sus valijas.

Shura llego a su casa y fue a su oficina. Se sentó, detrás del escritorio, en su mullido sillón y tomo el teléfono inalámbrico. Saco el arrugado papel que Marín le había dado esa mañana y, un poco nervioso, comenzó a marcar los números del teléfono de Gasty…y que los dioses del olimpo lo ayudasen.


	9. Desearias Que Estuvieses Aqui II

Core: bueno mis niños hagan su trabajo, ok.  
Saga: pero Coreeeeee...por que ?  
Camus: vamos Saga, no es para tanto  
Milo: claro, tu no sabes lo que es sufrir a merced de esas mujeres  
Core: van o van...y ya!

**rosazul  
**Shura: yo llamare a mi medusa, espero encontrarla  
Afrodita: despues de como la trataste...yo no te hablaria nunca mas  
Shura: tu callate...raro y no te me acerques -.-  
Afrodita: ayyyyy...u.u que malito eres

**ayane  
**Saga: gracias por el ofrecimiento...pero creo que igual me quedo con Core  
Core: ayyyy que lindo que eres  
Milo: chupa medias  
Saga: tu callate!

**Elena  
**Camus: ah, Shadir, gracias por protegerme de estos tarados  
Milo: callate pollerudo  
Camus: segui asi que ya vas a ver...  
Core: Yo Elena te presto mi latigo de nueve colas...asi lo defendes al frances n.-  
Camus: gracias por fin gente con sentido comun, se le agradece cherie le guiña un ojo a Shadir

Core: ahora espero que les guste este cap, aunque es medio cortina.

Capitulo 9: "Desearía Que Estuvieses Aquí" Parte II

Shaina estaba leyendo una de las tantas novelas románticas que su hermana coleccionaba. Realmente eran cosas que en la vida real no existían: hombres terriblemente apuestos, espadas, seres sobrenaturales…bah, cosas fantasiosas (NdA: como si ser santo de Atena fuera re normal). Volvió a su lectura _'Te amo-susurro Ruark, sus brazos la rodearon debajo de la bata. El sintió la tibieza de su piel bajo la delgada tela del camisón y los otros pensamientos huyeron de su mente- te amo como la tierra debe amar a la luna que se eleva en la noche como una diosa de plata y da su luz a las diminutas criaturas de la oscuridad…'_. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, Shaina trato de no prestarle atención, pero este seguía sonando y sonando…

"Shaina acaso no puedes atender…" Grito Gasty, que al escuchar el insistente sonar del teléfono había bajado corriendo desde el quinto piso, ese era uno de los problemas de tener un torreón

"Es tu casa" Le contesto indiferente

"Uff…" Resoplo la menor. Tomo el auricular del teléfono y contesto. Shaina vio el asombro en los ojos de su hermana "Emm…espera...es que tengo las manos mojadas" Aparto un poco el teléfono "Es tu esposo"

"¡Que!" Susurro

"Espera, lo pondré así lo escuchas también"

"No, no…"

"Cállate o te escuchara" Apretó un botoncito y le hablo a Shura "Listo¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Se que nos hemos visto un par de veces nada mas, pero…esta Shaina contigo" Pregunto. Shaina miro horrorizada a su hermana y esta le hizo un gesto para que se tranquilizara

"No, hace mucho que no la veo, esta muy perdida últimamente" Miro a su hermana mayor, ya que lo que había dicho tenia mucho de verdad

"Se que te sonara raro…" Se sintió que Shura suspiraba del otro lado del teléfono "Tu hermana y yo nos casamos"

"No me extraña, mi hermana suele hacer ese tipo de cosas" Contestó Gasty, la amazona peliverde miro a su hermana "¿Pero que es lo que pasa?"

"Las cosas iban bien, pero luego paso algo que las complico…tu hermana desapareció, no se donde esta"

"No se nada de ella"

"…" Un suspiro angustiado se escucho del otro lado "¿Podrías decirle algo si la ves?"

"…Sí" Contesto Gasty y Shaina se acerco más al parlante del teléfono

"Dile que lo que paso fue una equivocación, que desde que la conocí solo en ella pienso…" Se escucho un silencio del otro lado, cuando Shura volvió a hablar su voz expresaba ternura con cada palabra que pronunciaba "…la amo y la extraño horrores. Extraño que me riña y hasta que me pegue…extraño tenerla en mis brazos, extraño sus suaves labios…"

"Ejemm…" Carraspeo Gasty Que se estaba sintiendo incomoda y Shaina estaba cada vez mas roja

"Perdón, creo que me excedí. Dile que me de una oportunidad para explicarle. Yo quiero que lo nuestro funcione, quiero tener hijos con ella y envejecer a su lado…dios, parezco un tonto, esto es muy cursi" Se escucho un soplido parecido a una risa. Gasty que era una romántica perdida (Aunque no lo pareciese), tenia una sonrisa soñadora mientras escuchaba a su cuñado "Si sabes algo avísame, te dejo mi teléfono" Gasty anoto mientras el santo le pasaba su numero "Gracias"

"De nada, tratare de convencer a mi hermana" La miro

"Mechas gracias, adiós"

"Adiós" Shura corto la comunicación. Gasty miro a su hermana mayor, la cual la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, el cual expresaba todo su terquedad

"Es un mentiroso" Dijo en voz baja, aunque ni ella misma creyó lo que dijo

"Yo creo que dice la verdad"

"Tu lees muchas novelas" Le dijo a modo de defensa

"Yo leo novelas pero no vivo en ellas, tengo los pies en la tierra" Le retruco

"Tu no entiendes" Giro el rostro y miro el mar a través de la ventana "¿Por que vives en este viejo torreón?"

"Por que es romántico pensar que aquí vivió una desdichada doncella, que fue salvada por un caballero medieval, de brillante armadura" Le sonrió

"Que blanda eres" Bufo

"Shaina, tu eres terca. Tiene muchos puntos a favor, el te hizo olvidar a Seiya, aparte creo que tu también lo amas…" Dejo de hablar ante el bufido de Shaina "…Y lo mas importante, creo que el tiene derecho a saber que va a ser papá"

"Ya, cállate" Se levanto y fue hacia la ventana. Coloco las manos en el antepecho de la misma y miro el horizonte. El mismo día del baile se había echo un test y le había dado positivo. Dudo mucho, pero la final había decidido decírselo a Shura…pero luego pasa lo que paso y todo se fue por el desagüe. Ahora estaba esperando los resultado de los análisis de sangre, para estar mas segura.

"¿Vas a volver con el, por lo menos píenselo" Se levanto y se acerco a su hermano "Tienes suerte, según lo que me has contado, parece que un caballero de brillante armadura te ha rescatado de las garras de la tristeza…tu vida parece una novela." Sonrió y recibió a cambio un gruñido poco femenino



Shaina se sentó a la orilla del acantilado, ya hacia casi un mes que estaba en Inglaterra. Tenia casi dos meses de embarazo, aunque el único síntoma que sentía era el del antojo, ya que no sentía los vómitos matinales comunes en todas las embarazadas. Pero a pesar de eso, su ánimo empeoraba día a día. Por las noches no podía dormir y durante el día era una especie de zombi. Extrañaba mucho a Shura, muy a su pesar, pero lo extrañaba. Quizás el dijo la verdad, quizás debería darle una oportunidad, quizás…y sí, lo amaba. Pero esas palabras ese sentimiento era un arma muy poderosa que podía ser usada en su contra y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarle todo su corazón en sus manos…todavía no, no se sentía muy fuerte y últimamente estaba muy sensible. Se acostó en el pasto y miro el pasar de las nubes. Tenía que volver y enfrentar sus problemas, ella no era conocida como cobarde. Ella era Shaina, una santo de plata, el santo del oficuo, una brava amazona y no se acobardaría. Se levanto muy decidida, mas que nunca, armaría sus maletas y se tomaría el primer vuelo a Atenas…y que los dioses del olimpo la ayudasen.

**Hay algo que les quiero preguntar muchachas, les gusta esto que he hecho, de hacer en paralelo Under Pressure y Dark Whispers...esto de poner cosas que en el otro fic quedaron colgadas(ay, se me entendio), bueno espero qeu me contesten...ahhh! y dejen rewies, les digo que el cap 10 se viene...bueno ya van a leer. besos, bye.**


	10. Nos Volvemos A Encontrar

Core: Mil perdones por la tardanza, vamos ya a las reviews

Rosazul:  
Core: y si, Shura tiene derecho a saber que...ay no lo digo, es que todavia no lo sabe  
Shura: eh?...  
Core: nada nada...bueno espero que te guste este cap, rosazul

Ayane:  
Shaina: y tenia que volver, ese sin mi es nada  
Core: ay, no te agrandes...Ayane si queres te lo presto a Kanon...despues de todo  
los dos estan locos  
Saga: perrrrdon, yo estoy cuerdo  
Core: See...-.-...la verdad poco me acordaba del caracter  
de la hermana de Shaina...asi que medio le invente, perdonenme esa n.n

Shadir:  
Core: ummm, latigo con ganchitos, no se me habia ocurrido, esta buena esa, eh!  
Camus: Cherie, a mi no me va a dar con el altigo verdad?  
Core: pobre esta preocupado  
Camus: y como que si, tiene la misma tendencia asesina que usted ma chere  
Milo: ya te conocemos core...y vos Camus, pollerudo, bah! defendido por una mujer  
Core: cuidado Milo, que Shadir te va a dar a latigazos

Bueno ahora las dejo con el cap, espero que les guste y disfrutenlo.

Capitulo 10: "Nos Volvemos A Encontrar"

Era de mañana, temprano para el resto de la gente, pero no para los del santuario. Shura deambulaba por el bosque que estaba dentro de los límites del recinto de las amazonas. Estaba harto de su soledad. Había pasado un mes, un día y siete horas desde que Shaina lo había abandonado…y si contaba hasta los segundos. De repente, algo se movió entre los árboles y Shura alcanzo a ver una verde cabellera. Con la agilidad de un felino, persiguió a esa sombra que se escabullía en el bosque…dos segundos después, sostenía la muñeca de una enfurruñada Shaina.

"¡Tu!" Grito Shura muy sorprendido y luego la soltó, se había acordado lo enojado que estaba con ella "¿Dónde demonios estabas?"

"No te importa" Le contesto y se dio vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. Esa mañana cuando había llegado, había estado dispuesta a perdonarlo. Había salido al bosque y ahí fue cuando lo vio, deambulando como un zombi y le conmovió verlo tan mal. Pero luego el la descubrió y algo se apodero de ella…sin darse cuenta había comenzado a correr. Ahora ya no sentía compasión, sino una rabia creciente, por que el era el que estaba en falta y la retaba a ella.

"¡No me des la espalda!" Le grito enojado y la tomo de los brazos "¡Shaina!" Le grito él al ver que ella se resistía

"¡Suéltame, idiota!" Le grito ella furiosa, la ira se desato en ella "Por que no te vas con esa ramera"

"Cierra la boca o te arranco esa lengua de víbora que tienes" Le espeto. No sabia por que , pero lo estaba sacando de las casillas

"¡Perro, bicho con cuernos, mujeriego, infiel…!" Comenzó a recitar los 'sutiles' epítetos

"¡Pero cállate, si tu eres un intento de mujer, marimacho!" Le retruco. Shaina lo miro iracunda, haber jugado con eso, había sido un golpe bajo recurrir a su falta de feminidad.

"¡Tu…Tu!" Si el usaba golpes bajos, ella también lo haría "Tu el mas fiel a Atena…JA…casi la matas de bebe" ¡Uh!...eso dolió, eso si que había sido un golpe bajo, hacerle acordar eso.

El rostro de Shura estaba lívido de furia, cuando hablo lo hizo con extrema suavidad "Eres tan poco femenina que ni Seiya te dio bolilla" Sonrió al ver que el rostro de la amazona se transformaba, parecía una Erinia, una furia vengadora.

"¡Arrrgggg!" Grito Shaina y toma a Shura de los cabellos con agresividad

"¡Ayyy!" Exclamo el santo, que no se quedo atrás y tomo de los cabellos a la amazona…pero no tan fuerte

"Te odio" Siseo, venenosa, ella

"Y yo te detesto" Le retruco con dureza…dos segundos después rodaban por el piso y se besaban como si el mundo se viniese abajo.

"Te extrañe, amor" Le dijo mientras le besaba las mejillas

"Y yo" Susurro avergonzada. Shura puso ambos brazos a los costados de la cabeza de ella y la miro asombrado

"¿Me extrañaste?" Pregunto, ella asintió. La sonrisa de el se ensancho tanto que parecía que su rostro se partiría a la mitad "¿Entonces me perdonas?" Le pregunto con cautela

"Creo que por nuestro bien debo creerte…y si mientes te destripare y le daré de comer tus restos a los perros del averno"

"Palabra de santo, no te estoy mintiendo" La beso "¿Por qué volviste?" le pregunto mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse

"Ummm…" Se hizo la misteriosa, Shura la abrazo "Volví por que quiero que estemos juntos hasta que seamos viejos decrépitos" Le dijo roja como un tomate, eso era demasiado para ella

"Viviremos juntos y te amare hasta que…"

"Aparte quiero que mi hijo tenga a su padre…" Dijo ella por lo bajo

"…la muerte nos separe… ¡Que?...un…un hijo" Shura se alejo, estaba un poco pálido

"Lo sabia, no lo quieres¿Verdad?" Le dijo ella mientras se tacaba el vientre como protegiendo a la vida que llevaba dentro

"No…, me malinterpretas"

"Piensas que puedes usarme y luego… ¡No me toques!" Grito cuando el trato de acercarse

"Shaina…" Dijo por lo bajo, por que ella tenia que tomar siempre todo para el lado de los tomates

"Acércate y te mato…te odio"

"Bufff…" Resoplo, allá iban otra vez. Con calma trato de explicarle "Me hace extremadamente feliz que lleves a mi hijo…nuestro hijo en tus entrañas" Shaina sintió que una dulce calidez se extendía por todo su cuerpo al haber escuchado 'nuestro hijo'. Sin pensarlo se tiro hacia los brazos de Shura y lo beso. Shura ni lento ni perezoso, el la abrazo y comenzó a besarla a su vez. Parecía que querían fundirse en ese beso

"Escuchaste eso…" Susurro Shaina contra los labios de Shura, alguien había estornudado

"Sí…" Le respondió este sin separar sus labios de los de ella

"A la cuenta de tres…"

"1…"

"2…"

"3…." Shaina se abalanzo contra lo que estaba detrás del arbusto y se dio cuanta que la persona en la cual se había sentado a horcajadas, era alguien conocido.

"¡Core!" Pregunto medio desconcertada "¿Dónde has estado, que suerte que volviste" Se levanto y la ayudo a levantarse, Core estaba un poco asustada por el repentino ataque

"Gracias… ¿Creo?" Respondió Core y se limpio el polvo de la falda

"¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?" Pregunto Shura al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba "¿Sabes lo que fue aguantar a Saga?..." Protesto el santo, ya que había sido él que lo había aguatado en sus peores momentos

"Perdón, es que me tuve que ir a mi casa por una urgencia"

"Será mejor que vayas a explicarle todo a saga…"Comenzó Shura, era casi como una orden. Quizás ella no sabía que Saga había regresado

"Shura, a Saga ya lo vi ayer y esta todo bien" Le interrumpió ella con una sonrisa

Shura la miro "¡OH…! no me ha contado nada…Ummm, ahora regreso" Comenzó a alejarse. Con todo lo que el había soportado y no le había contado, ya iba a ver…se dio vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos. Se acerco a Shaina, la tomo de la cintura y la beso "Nos vemos esta noche, gatita" Le guiño un ojo y se alejo. Shaina se quedo mirándolo roja como un tomate y medio embobada.

"Tu…" Core la señalo "…tienes que explicarnos un par de cosas…" Shaina se dio vuelta y echo a correr "… ¡No te escapes!" Sintió que Core le gritaba. Se interno en el bosque, conociendo a Core se cansaría apenas diese dos pasos. El problema era Marín, que corría casi tan rápido como ella. Shaina llego a una parte del bosque que no conocía, se subió a lo alto de un árbol y oculto su cosmo. Sintió que alguien la observaba, giro la cabeza y se encontró con los azules ojos de Aioria, que estaba en el árbol de enfrente. El león la saludo y luego miro para abajo, Marín había llegado y la buscaba a ella. Shaina miro a Aioria, este le señalo a Marín con el dedo, ella hizo un gesto de fastidio. Aioria se señalo el y luego a Marín, después hizo un gesto para que se quedase tranquila. El león bajo y se coloco detrás de Marín.

"¡Ay!" Grito asustada la amazona cuando Aioria le apoyo la mano en el hombro "Me asustaste Aioria¿Has visto a Shaina?"

No, sabes necesito tu ayuda"

"¿Sí?"

"Tengo una mancha enorme que no se como sacar"

"Aioria, ahora no tengo tiempo para eso…" Miraba para todos lados tratando de encontrar a Shaina

"Por favor….." Le rogó el, mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo y la miraba con ojos de carnero degollado…y para Marín fue el fin.

"Bueno…te ayudo" Accedió, igual luego tendría tiempo de interrogar a Shaina intensivamente "¿De que es la mancha?"

"Ummm…es un dulce, no me acuerdo el nombre, lo trajo Shura" Le dijo pensativo, no se acordaba del nombre de esa exquisitez "Creo que era dulce de…" Las palabras se perdieron en el bosque, Shaina no pudo seguir la conversación. Se desperezo como un gato y se recostó contra el áspero tronco. ¿Y ahora que haría, de seguro Shura tardaría u rato. Shaina cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Eres un maldito¿Por qué no me contaste?" Le pregunto Shura a la lejanía. Subía las escaleras del templo de géminis y Saga estaba recostado en una de las altas columnas del frente del templo

"Tampoco es para tanto… ¿Volvió, verdad?" Pregunto con una sonrisa a su amigo

"J eje, sí" Contesto el capricorniano con una sonrisa que de tan ancha parecía una zanja

"Ahora si que las cosas están en orden" Saga extendió una mano y estrecho la de Shura "Yo creo que a la mía la encerrare en el templo"

"Yo la encadenare a mi cama" Le dijo con una sonrisa y guiño un ojo. Los dos hablaban de sus parejas como si en realidad fueran sus mascotas "Bueno, vuelvo con Shaina, adiós" Se despidió

"Espera" Saga lo tomo del brazo "Me tienes que acompañar a un lugar" Casi le ordenó (NdA: por que Saga no pide, ordena n.n)

"¡EH!" Arqueo una ceja "Nooo, Saga, yo quiero ir con Shaina" Hizo un mohín, que bien no le quedo ya que parecía muy femenino

"Shura…tengo que comprarle algo a Core"

"¿Qué es lo que no podes comprarle solo?" Pregunto enojado, aunque igual lo iba a acompañar

"Un anillo de compromiso"

"¡Biennn!" Le festejo "Bué, vamos, te acompaño"

"Gracias" Le agradeció el geminiano. Ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Shura se acerco a el y le puso una mano en el hombro. Como a la pasada le dijo (aunque en su vos había una nota inconfundible de orgullo) "Sabes, voy a ser papá" Dijo contento

"¡A la mier…ustedes si que van rápido¿Eh?" Muy sorprendido, Saga siguió bajando, acompañado de un muy feliz futuro padre.



Cuando Shaina despertó ya era de noche…y se encontraba en el piso, se había caído del árbol. Un dolor le cruzo de la cintura hasta la punta del dedo del pie, el golpe había sido duro.

"¿Cómo demonios me quede dormida así?" Protesto mientras se levantaba. Tan tonta había sido que había caído así como así. Comenzó a caminar trato de pasar inadvertida por el recinto, no se cosa de que Marín la viese otra vez. Tomo un atajo y rápidamente llego a las doce casas. Comenzó a subir las escalinatas con el pensamiento de que si ella no lo buscaba el ni se gastaba. La había dejado sola, allí en el bosque…con la insistente Marín. Al llegar al templo de Capricornio se dio cuenta de que este estaba vació. En el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de la planta alta, brillaba una luz. Shaina subió y al acercarse se dio cuenta que, lo que emitía la luz, era una vela. Al lado de esta había una nota junto a una rosa blanca. Tomo la nota y la leyó "Dulce será la venganza…". Shaina frunció el entrecejo, no entendía nada. Al pie de la nota había una flecha, se dio cuenta que esta daba a la habitación de Shura. Muy intrigada fue hacia allí. La habitación estaba iluminada por ciento de velas y en el medio de la cama había un gran paquete envuelto en papel rojo y con lazos dorados. Curiosa en extremo, se acerco, desato los lazos y saco la tapa.

"¿Y esto?" Dijo al ver el contenido de la misma. Tomo una de las largas cadenas con grilletes en ambos extremos. La luz de las velas arrancaban destellos dorados de las cadenas "¡Por dios, es oro puro!"

"Mas vale" Se escucho una voz grave detrás de la amazona, esta se dio vuelta y se encontró con Shura, que estaba muy cómodo apoyado en el vano de la puerta. La tenue luz de las velas le daban un aire pagano…las rodil, muy cerca de Shaina estaban a un paso de doblarse. "para mi medusa lo mejor" Se acerco a ella, muy cerca.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunto ella

He dicho dos cosas que haría cuando volvieras: una era que te pegaría el anillo con cemento" Tomo su mano y le deslizo el anillo "No te lo quites y lo segundo fue que te ataría a mi cama, para que no vuelvas a escaparte"

"Umm…, perverso" Le sonrió con sensualidad

"Y soy todo tuyo" Shura tomo los grilletes y con el pie cerro la puerta de la habitación. Unos minutos después se escuchaba la risa de Shaina que resonaba en las paredes del cuarto.

**Dejen reviewssss! por fasssss!...Gracias.**


	11. Juego del Destino

rosazul:  
Core:Pobre es que shura no esta muy acostumbrado a los niños,  
tengamos en cuanta que al unico niño que tiene cerca es a Kiki que es un  
pequeño demonio  
Kiki: eh? yo me porto bien...  
Core: si si...gracias por la rewiws  
Lady Grayson  
Core: ay TT muchas gracias, en serio es tan buena mi historia?  
Shura: es por que estoy yo jeje  
Core: bueno...ejemmmm...gracias por la buena onda lady  
Shadir:  
Milo:Ya te voy a dar con el latigo yo, Shadir...estira el latigo con cara de libidinoso  
Camus:Freezing Koffin!  
Milo: ay no deja de hacerme eso Camus...  
Core: ahora te enbromas,vas a tener un lindo ataud  
Camus: un regalo congelante pa mi cherie Shadir  
The black misao:  
Core: me alegra que te haya gustado y te perdono que no me hayas dejado rewies  
Aioria: perdon lo de la mancha era enserio...es qeu no salia  
Core: es que vos andas comiendo cosas raras  
Aioria: bah!...

Capitulo 11: "Juego Del Destino"

"¡Ufff!" Shaina dejo escapar un suspiro antes de dejarse caer en la cama, que ahora compartía con Shura…todas las noches. Tomo el control remoto y encendió la televisión. Golpeo un poco la almohada y apoyo la cabeza. Eran las siete de la tarde y Shura no la había ido a buscar en todo el día, y como dice el dicho: 'Si la mo9ntaña no va hacia ti…'. Paseo por los canales pero no había nada interesante para ver, decidió esperar a Shura despierta…diez minutos después roncaba como la mejor. Ese día, Marin y ella, habían recibido un nuevo contingente de jóvenes amazonas para entrenar, seria el escuadrón femenino de soldados del santuario…todo por que a la princesita Saori se le había ocurrido que seria bueno tener soldados femeninos. Así que desde las cinco de la mañana, habían entrenado sin descanso, aunque Shaina no había echo mucho, por el embarazo.

Shura llego dos horas después. Entro con cuidado a su habitación, sabia muy bien que su esposa estaba ahí, ya que desde que había vuelto, ella, no había regresado a su casa, ahora dormía con el. Se acerco a la cama y la vio todo acurrucada, una calidez se expandió por su cuerpo. Se acostó al lado de ella con cuidado y paso un brazo por la cintura de su amazona para acercarla a el. Ella aun dormida, se dio vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro. El suspiro satisfecho y feliz. Shaina estaba enfadada, lo presentía, por eso agradeció que ella estuviese dormida. Es que lo que había echo ese día no podía esperar. Le había pedido ayuda a Core para elegir los muebles del cuarto del bebe…y sí, estaba echo un bobo con lo del embarazo y su futuro como padre, y Saga no había dejado de repetírselo una y otra ves mientras iban a la mueblería del pueblo. Milo también había do con ellos, se había colado como le era de costumbre, y el y Saga lo cargaron durante todo el camino, hasta que Core salto en su defensa y amenazo a Saga. Lo importante era que los muebles estarían listos dentro de unos meses y todo era una sorpresa para la amazona que dormía placidamente en sus braz…

"¡Auccchhh!" Grito Shura y luego se doblo en dos, Shaina le había pegado en el estomago

"Estas muy tranquilo¿Verdad, hace un montón que te estoy esperando" Le espeto

"Bueno…es que estuve ocupado"

"JA, sí, como no" Se levanto y puso los brazos en jarra

"Shaina…" Dijo con una suavidad amenazadora. Alargo la mano para tomarle la muñeca y tirarla a la cama

"No…" Shaina se alejo "Puede hacerle daño al bebe" Le dijo con una sonrisita

"Así que ahora vas a usar eso como excusa¿eh?"

"Umm…"

"Ven, amorcito" Abrió los brazos. Shaina, fingiendo mala gana, fue hacia el. Este la abrazo y ella apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de él "He estado pensando en renovar la habitación que esta al lado de la nuestra"

"¿Por qué?"

"Para el niño, para quien sino" La miro y sonrió

"O niña" Ella le devolvió la sonrisa

"La mandare a decorar. Quiero que haya almohadones de todos los colores tirados por toda la habitación y muchos juguetes…" Shura siguió hablando con entusiasmo, olvidándose por el momento que era todo una sorpresa. Shaina, conmovida, le paso un brazo por el pecho y se acerco él.

"Aunque primero cambiare esta cama"

"¿Eh?"

"Comprare una de dos plazas y con dosel…" La miro "Es que en esta cama queda muy reducida las cosas que podemos hacer" Le guiño un ojo

"Que idiota"

"¿Probamos a ver si tengo razón?" Le beso la mejilla

"Acepto el desafió" Le sonrió maliciosa

Una hora después, Shaina adormilada, se acurrucaba contra Shura. Era muy difícil para ella explicar lo que sentía…y lo feliz que era de ser amado, así como él la amaba. Shura apoyo una mano por el vientre de su mujer y comenzó a acariciárselo con el pulgar.

"Sea lo que sea lo amare tanto como amo a la madre" Le dijo él con una sonrisa

"¿Aunque tenga el carácter de la madre?"

"Y…si no me queda otra" Bromeo él y Shaina le golpeo el hombro…aunque en realidad el golpe fue como un leve picotazo de un mosquito. "¿Me amas?" Pregunto de repente dejando muda a la amazona, que quería gritar 'Sí', pero aun tenia miedo "No te estoy obligando a nada, se muy bien lo que sientes, así que voy a esperar…, aunque no soy muy paciente que digamos" Reflexiono

"Si fueses paciente, yo no estaría aquí" Tomo la mano de Shura, que él tenia sobre el vientre de ella, y enlazo sus dedos con los de él

"¿Acaso estas diciendo que yo te presione?"

"¡Puuff!" Revoleo los ojos. Sin aviso, Shura se sentó bruscamente en la cama, sus manos se cerraron fuertemente en puños y tomaba con tal fuerza las sabanas que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Shaina observo como resaltaban las venas de sus músculos la estar pensionado. "¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Pregunto alarmada

"¿Acaso no lo sientes?" Pregunto sin mirarla. Shaina se tranquilizo y se concentro…un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, lo que había sentido…ese cosmo era horrible

"Es un cosmo lleno de muerte y esta aquí, en el santuario" Explico Shura. Se levanto y comenzó a vestirse

"Quizás sea Death Mask" Trato de explicar, ya que el santo de cáncer tenia un cosmo muy parecido a ese…pero este era mucho mas poderoso. "Voy contigo" Se sentó en la cama y tomo sus calzas. Shura la tomo de los hombros.

"Mírame" Le ordeno "Te quedas aquí, no protestes, Shaina. Quizás sea Death…quizás no. Piensa en el ser que crece dentro tuyo. Por favor Shaina, te lo ruego, quédate aquí" Shaina asintió. Shura se arrodillo frente a ella y la abrazo muy fuerte…Shaina sintió que las lágrimas le quemaban, pero se negó a dejarlas salir, sentía un mal presentimiento. Abrazo a Shura muy fuerte. "vuelvo enseguida" Le dijo él antes de cerrar la puerta. Shaina se sentó en el medio de la cama y se paso la sabana por los hombros, arrebujándose en ella.

Shura salio de la habitación y fue directo a buscar su armadura. No le gustaba para nada ese cosmo que sentía, esa presencia agresiva provenía del templo de escorpio y se estaba propagando por todo el santuario.

La capa del santo ondeaba a causa del calido viento, Shura corría a toda velocidad. En el templo de sagitario se encontró con Camus, que también llevaba la armadura puesta.

"¿Tu también lo sentiste?" Le pregunto el francés mientras corrían

"Sí" Asintió "¡Demonios¿que esta sucediendo!" Exclamó al sentir el cosmo de Milo elevándose "Démonos prisa".

Estaban llegando al templo de milo, cuando Camus se paro en seco "Shura…"

"Sí, lo sé, el cosmo de Afrodita desapareció por completo" Dijo muy serio. Ambos entraron al templo y caminaron por el largo pasillo principal. "Es en el salón de entrenamiento, al lado del salón de juego" Dijo Shura y Camus asintió.

"Vayamos con cuidado, siento que hay miles de presencias ocultas entre las sombras"

Ambos se dirigieron con cautela. Las puertas del salón de entrenamiento estaban abiertas de par en par. Shura y Camus entraron ocultando sus cosmos.

"¡Basta!" Vio Shura que gritaba Ariadna, la amiga de Core y supuesta novia de Milo. La muchacha de ojos azules y cabello negro, que había llegado con Core, se encontraba detrás de milo, este la protegía con su cuerpo.

"Humanos patéticos" Dijo la mujer a la cual pertenecía el agresivo cosmo. Shura observo con atención la armadura negra que ella llevaba.

_Es una parca_ Le comunico, vía cosmo, Milo. Shura agrando los ojos, '¡Hades!' exploto el nombre en su cabeza. Aunque no quería herir a una mujer, se abalanzo hacia ella, aunque sea la noquearía. La parca se dio vuelta rápidamente y agito su enorme guadaña, Shura esquivo el golpe. Tal como el pensaba, Camus ataco detrás de el utilizando su Diamond Dust, que dio de lleno en la mujer haciéndola estrellar contra una de las paredes.

"¡JA JA JA!" La carcajada de la mujer resonó en toda la habitación "Muy…bonito la nieve, aunque poco efectiva" Se limpio la armadura y con sus fríos ojos azules miro a Camus "¿Tienes algo mas fuerte?" Le desafió

"¡Aurora Exe…!"

"¡BLACK DEATH!" Grito la parca y agito la guadaña. De esta salieron miles de agujas que dieron de lleno en el cuerpo del santo de Acuario. "Eso es un golpe" Se vanaglorio la mujer. Camus cayó hacia delante, de rodillas. Esas filosas agujas se hundían en su cuerpo, tenían como una especie de veneno que le recorría con rapidez por las venas. "El veneno es fabricado en el tártaro, no existe antídoto. Te congelara la sangre en cuestión de segundos. Aunque no puedo esperar tanto" Sin previo aviso, se lanzo hacia Camus "¡Mortal Scythe!" La guadaña comenzó a alargarse, como reproduciéndose (NdA: Como la espada del cabeza de escoba, de Ruroni kenshin, el del Juppongattana) y dio de lleno en el pecho de Camus, traspasando la armadura.

"Shu…" Camus se atragantó y escupió sangre. A la ultima persona que vio fue a Shura., que corrió hacia el. Luego cayo al piso, un gran charco de sangre comenzó a manar debajo de el.

"¡Camus!" Shura se arrodillo y tomo al santo en sus brazos, la sangre seguía manando…pero Camus estaba muerto, sus ojos sin expresión estaban fijos en un punto inexistente. "¡MALDITA!" Ladro Shura y se lanzo contra ella "¡ESCALIBUR!". El golpe lo único que hizo, fue un rasguño en la mejilla de la parca. Con una sonrisa cruel, la parca incrusto la guadaña en el pecho de Shura, la cual traspaso hasta salir por su espalda. Shura miro, sin poder creerlo, a la mujer.

"¡Débil, DEBIL, JA JA. Sabes que si saco mi arma, la sangre comenzara a manar… ¡Humanos, son el error de los dioses débiles" Con brusquedad y provocándole dolor, saco la guadaña. Shura se llevo la mano a la herida y luego vio sus dedos manchados de sangre…su sangre. Sintió que milo gritaba su nombre, pero se sentía tan lejano, tan distante. Sus ojo comenzaron a cerrarse y sus rodillas flaquearon. Luego cayó hacia delante, como un peso muerto. Los ojos se le cerraban y lo único que podía ver eran imágenes de Shaina, que se le sucedían una detrás de la otra. Abrió los ojos al sentir el cosmo de Saga. Abrió los ojos, apenas podía enfocar la vista, vio a Saga y Core (que estaba a su lado), pero el santo de géminis estaba sin su armadura… _'Saga, idiota'_ quiso decir, pero su labios ya estaban rígidos y poco a poco el frío y la oscuridad lo fueron envolviendo. Su último pensamiento fue, para la mujer que amaba con locura, para su rebelde medusa, su último pensamiento fue para Shaina. Luego exhalo su último aliento y la vida abandono su cuerpo.



"¡Shura!" Grito Shaina al sentir como el cosmo del santo se extinguía. Primero había sido Afrodita, luego Camus y ahora Shura. Se levanto y se vistió, olvidándose de su estado, salio corriendo a toda velocidad al templo de escorpio. El pasillo central estaba desierto, pero el aura negativa se sentía cerca. Entro en una habitación que estaba a oscuras, el hedor a muerte era terrible. Camino a tientas, sus ojos no se acostumbraban a la negrura del lugar. Sus pies se chocaron con algo. En ese momento, la nube que tapaba la luna siguió su rumbo, dejando que la luz lunar por la ventana e iluminara el salón. Los ojos de la amazona se acostumbraron a la poca luz y lo primero que diviso, un poco mas adelante, fue el cuerpo sin vida de Saga. Luego bajo la mirada para poder ver con lo que se había chocado…la vida abandono el cuerpo de la amazona. Shura…estaba tan pálido, muy pálido y su blanca capa estaba manchada de sangre. Se agacho y levanto la capa, la herida infligida en la espalda era mortal. La amazona miro el rostro del santo, sus ojos sin vida la miraban sin mirarla. Shaina sintió que su corazón era apresado por una garra de afiladas uñas. Toco el rostro amado, que estaba muy frió. Miro más allá del santo de capricornio y se encontró con los desorbitados ojos de Camus, una expresión de dolor y horror habían quedado grabadas en el rostro del santo, que ahora estaba igual de muerto que Shura…Shura muerto. Shaina no podía llorar ni gritar. No sentía dolor, tristeza…toda emoción la había abandonado, la

sangre le corría fría por las venas. Ella se había muerto con él, cuenca le pudo decir que lo amaba y ahora era tarde, ahora ya nada importaba…ahora ya nada tenia sentido.

**Dejen criticas...y de las buenas...jejeje, gracias!**


	12. Dias Oscuros

Core: Ay! Camus lamento haberte matado asi...  
Camus: _cherie_, esta bien es solo por el exito, te perdono  
Core: garcias, siempre tan comprencivo...  
Shura:a mi no me gusto que me mates!  
Core: no te pregunte tampoco...  
Shura: m o r i t e...  
the black Misao  
Core: perdon si te entristeci, lo que pasa es que tenia que seguir la linea de la saga de Hades...yo no los queria matar...si los re quiero  
a mis goldies  
Shura: mentirosaaaa  
Core: yo no miento Cruza los dedos Shura...Misao, si voy a continuar lo que queres...te llego mi mail -.-  
Shura: deja de acosar a los lectores...  
Core: shhhh...  
Ladyhyoga  
Core: si da pena matarlos...pero se supone que ellos ya estaban muertos..  
Saga: No se que le ven a lo que escribis...siempre sufrimos nosotros  
Core: ay mi bebote esta mal  
Saga: Core, aca no que nos ven y despues me hacen bromas  
Core: vergonzoso el...buen nick, Hyoga es un idolo  
Saga: perdonnnn que dijiste  
Core: nada nada  
Elena  
Camus: _ma chere_, perdon yo no queria regalarle a Milo como  
presente, mil disculpas  
Milo:yo no quiero...electricidad...frio nono...no  
Core: pobre quedo mal, me parece  
Camus: y bueno, el se la busco, hizo enojar a la damita  
Core:Camus ojo con lo que haces...corres riesgo de que shadir te viole  
Camus:con gusto je  
Core: gracias como siempre por la review y si, la intencion era demostrar como Shaina se abria a alguien y volvia a cerrarce tan abruptamente...logre el efecto?.

Capitulo 12: "Días Oscuros"

"_Sea lo que sea, lo amare tanto como amo a la madre"_ la voz de Shura se escuchaba diferente. Shaina, entre tanta lobreguez, solo alcanzaba a ver su espalda. _"Te amo"_ Shura se dio vuelta, pero ese no era Shura. Su rostro…sus ojos, los globos oculares salían desorbitados de las cuencas de sus ojos; sus pómulos sobresalían, filosos; la sangre manaba negra de su nariz y su palidez era mortal. _"Shaina"_ Comenzó a avanzar hacia ella. La herida en el pecho de él, era honda y miles de blancos y gordos gusanos salían y entraban de este. _"Shaina" _extendió un brazo para tomarla, pero los dedeos de la mano comenzaron a caérsele uno por uno y luego el brazo _"Shaina" _le tomo con la otro mano igual de podrida que la primera. Ella trato de zafarse de eso que no era Shura. _"Shaina" _el hedor de su aliento emboto sus sentidos. Se debatió como una fiera, pero era inútil, el seguía sosteniéndola y clamando su nombre…

"Shaina-san, despierte"

"¡Suéltame!" Grito ella mientras sus manos convertidas en garras surcaban el aire

"¡Shaina-san soy Ichi!" Dijo asustado el santo de la hidra, Shaina abrió los ojos y se encontró con el libido rostro de Ichi.

"Salte de mi vista" Le dijo ella de mal modo y se levanto

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

"No molestes… ¿Dónde están los otros?" Ya que a ella le habían asignado cinco santos de bronce

"Vendrán dentro de unos minutos…"

"Vamos, que luego nos alcancen" No lo dejo terminar de hablar. Comenzó a salir del complejo de habitaciones de los soldados. Tres días habían pasado desde la muerte de Shura y siempre que se quedaba dormida soñaba con esa horrible pesadilla. Enterarse de que Core era la hija adoptiva de Hades y Persefone había sido un golpe duro, pero lo afronto…después de todo Core no había tenido loa culpa del ataque. También se había descubierto la identidad de Ariadna, ella era Láquesis, Milo la había defendido a muerte, pero a Shaina ya poco le importaba todo. Core se había marchado al tártaro un par de horas atrás, para averiguar lo que había ocurrido.

"¡Shaina-san, espere" Grito Ichi. Shaina se paro en el medio del cementerio de los santos caídos…miro a su alrededor y pregunto a Ichi, "¿Hace cuanto que esto esta así?"

"Cuando pase hace dos horas todo estaba en orden" El que contesto había sido Nachi, que recién llegaba al lugar. "¿A quien se le ocurre profanar la tumba de un santo?" Pregunto el santo del lobo, al observar todo el cementerio patas para arriba "¿Y que querrán hacer con el cuerpo de un santo?" Pregunto, todo le parecía muy raro. Shaina observo todo con cuidado y ato cabos…un escalofrió la recorrió y un miedo espeluznante se apodero de ella, pero nada dejo traslucir.

"Esperen, esto no…no abrieron la tumba desde afuera, parece que la rompieron desde adentro"

"¡Es verdad!" Exclamo Nachi

"¡Que, entonces quiere decir que el cadáver salio de la tumba" Exclamo Ichi estupefacto

"No puede ser, un muerto no puede hacer eso" Dijo muy convencido Nachi

"No, hay alguien que si puede…" Miro hacia el horizonte, un mal presentimiento recorrió su cuerpo "…si es aquel que controla la muerte" Se sentó en un montículo de tierra, lo que estaba pasando era algo espantoso. Hades atacaría…no, ya había empezado. La noche había caído hacia dos horas ya y miles de presencias oscuras se sentían en el ambiente.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" Pregunto Ichi mientras volteaba una lapida. Shaina se levanto dispuesta a contestar, pero se paro en seco al sentir, no solo los cosmos de Saga y Camus sino también, de Shura, sus cosmos parecían corruptos. La garganta de Shaina se cerro 'Tu no Shura'.

"¡Basta!" Grito atormentada.

"Shaina-san" Ichi se asusto ante el grito de la amazona

"Es inútil" Shaina se dio vuelta y miro las doce casas "Si nos encontramos con un santo de plata, solo nos queda pelear" Fijo su mirada en los santos de bronce, Ichi tembló

"¡Esta bien, vamos a pelear con quien se nos quiera enfrentar en el santuario!" dijo entusiasta Jabu mientras sonreía confiado

"¡Shaina-sann!" Una voz se escucho a lo lejos, todos se dieron vuelta y vieron a Shun y Hyoga que se acercaban.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Pregunto Shun, que venia seguido de Hyoga, ambos se acercaron a Shaina

"Babel, Mooses, Misty¿las personas con las que me encontré en Liberia no eran falsas?" Dijo Hyoga la ver las tumbas abiertas

"¿A ti también Hyoga?" Le pregunto Shun, ya que el había tenido que pelear con tres santos de plata que estaban muertos

"¡Hyoga, Shun¿A que vinieron?" Grito con brusquedad la amazona

"¡Shaina-san!" Exclamaron Ichi y Nachi ante la explosión de su superior

"¿Escucharon la orden de Atena o no?" Les pregunto ella "La orden de Atena es suprema… ¡Échenlos a los dos!" Les ordeno a los otros

"¿Echarlos?" Dudo Jabu mirando a los otros dos

"Si quieren pelear…" Hyoga comenzó a elevar su cosmo.

"¡Pero Hyoga!" Exclamo Shun se interpuso entre Hyoga y Shaina "Shaina-san no es nuestro enemigo"

"Pero Shun…" Protesto el cisne

"Atena no quiere que peleemos" Explico Andrómeda. Shaina que sabia muy bien lo que pasaría, se lanzo contra Hyoga sin pensarlo

"¡Shaina-san!" Grito Nachi, al ver el arranque violento de la amazona. Al darse cuenta, Hyoga comenzó a elevar su cosmo, el ambiente se volvió pesado y frío. Amazona y santo de bronce llevaron a cabo una lucha de cosmos.

"¡Hyoga!" Llamó Shun

"¡Si así lo quieres!" Le dijo entre dientes Hyoga a Shaina. El cisne comenzó su ataque. La amazona observo por unos segundos, sabia que el la vencería por que estaba muy decidido a pasar. Era perder el tiempo, así que se dio vuelta, dejando atónito a Hyoga.

"¡Shaina-san!" Expreso al darse cuenta que la amazona había bajado por completo su cosmo

"Vayan rápido, mientras yo estoy de espaldas" La dijo ella a ambos. Si ella no los veía pasar Atena nada podría decir.

"Gracias" Dijo Andrómeda

"Los enemigos son poderosos, cuídense" Les advirtió, sabia que los cosmos que había sentido pertenecían a los santos de oro muertos…y sabia que Shura estaba entre ellos

"Hasta luego" Se decidió Shun y partió con Hyoga

"¡Si se dejan vencer por esos muerto no los voy a perdonar!" Grito emocionado Ichi

"Que calor…" Shaina observo la noche estrellada "…se siente en el corazón, hasta yo me derretiría" Reflexiono la amazona.



Shaina dejo caer su cabeza pesadamente en sus manos, ya todo estaba perdido. Hacia unas horas el cosmo de Atena había desaparecido y la mitad del santuario estaba en ruinas. Hacia tan solo unos minutos había sentido desaparecer el cosmo de los santos dorados que quedaban…de todos ellos. Ahora solo podía esperar.

"¡Ya no doy mas!" Exclamo Marin mientras se acostaba en el suelo al lado de Shaina. Aunque los espectros mas fuertes habían sido derrotados, aun quedaban unos cuantos rezagados débiles y todos los que quedaron en el santuario; soldados, amazonas y unos santos de bronce; lucharon para defender su lugar.

"¿Y ahora, que pasara?" Pregunto Shaina

"Una lucha se esta llevando a cabo, puedo sentir el poderoso choque de cosmos, la piel se me pone de gallina" Marin se sentó y la miro "¿Tu no lo sientes?"

"Sí" Contesto

------------------------------o---------------------------------

Con los primeros rayos del sol, aparecieron los santos de bronce. Ikki cargaba a seiya el cual tenía una gran herida en el pecho y Hyoga traía en brazos a una inconsciente Saori. En cuestión de segundos todo se organizo para tratar a los heridos. Shaina junto a Ichi y Jabu, recorrieron las ruinas del santuario buscando heridos.

"¡Shaina-san, venga a ver esto!" Grito el santo del unicornio. Shaina se acerco corriendo, entre las ruinas se divisaba un cuerpo. Amazona y santo sacaron uno a uno los escombros y se encontraron cara a cara con el enemigo.

"¿Es uno de ellos?" Pregunto Ichi

"Es un espectro, su armadura lo delata" Dijo Shaina, aunque la armadura del espectro estaba casi destrozada "Todavía esta vivo, hay que rematarlo" Shaina levanto su mano convertida en una garra de afiladas uñas "¡Thunder Claw…!"

"¡No por favor!" Una voz femenina surco le aire cortando en seco el ataque de la amazona. Shaina se dio vuelta y observo a la mujer de largos cabellos largos, sus ojos fucsias la miraban implorándole, a Shaina le dieron ganas de rematarla al igual del espectro de largos cabellos que yacía ahí tirado.

"¿Y tu quien eres?" Pregunto agresiva la amazona

"Mi nombre es Pandora, por favor, no le hagan daño a él"

"Atena decidirá que hacer con eso… ¿Y él quien es?" Pregunto pateando el hombro del espectro

"Radamantys, uno de los tres Kyotos" Explico la mujer

"Llevenselos a los dos y pongan soldados a vigilarlos. Jabu, ven conmigo" Ordeno Shaina.

"¡Shaina!" Grito Marin que se acercaba a ella corriendo "Core a regresado" Le comunico

"Que bien" Suspiro la amazona "Debo decirle algo que le interesara¿me acompañas?" Marin asintió y ambas fueron al encuentro de Core. A partir del momento todo fue como un torbellino que arrastro a todos en su frenético movimiento. Core se había enterado de que había una manera de revivir a los santos, ya que en sus venas corría la sangre de un dios y la de un humano (Cosa de la que ella recién se enteraba) Y con lo que Pandora le había contado ella los podía revivir. Con la guadaña que Hades le había dejado a Core (Guadaña que había formado parte del la espada del dios) y su sangre de semidiosa podía hacerlo. Una llama de esperanza nació en Shaina, ansiaba con locura volver a ver a Shura y, por fin, peder decirle que lo amaba. Pero Shaina no duro mucho en pie, estaba demasiado exhausta y eso se sumaba a su embarazo…la amazona termino desmayada.


	13. He Nacido Para Amarte

Core: hola a todas, bueno aca se termina todo, y si todo tiene un final...  
Shura: YY...buaaaaaaaaa  
Camus: no llores por dios...que espectaculo  
Saga: que nenita que es  
Milo: no se por que llora el por lo menos tuvo fic propio...y no compartido como yo...  
Core: no te quejes Milo...bue, a las reviwes, chicos a trabajar  
**Ro-Rowen-Darkholme:  
**Shura: si la verdad que Shaina es la mejor  
Shaina: n/n...Shura, shhhhh  
Shura: yo digo lo que pienso...aparte no sabes lo que es la...  
Shaina: callate tarado, no cuentes intimidades  
Core: ya los dos...uf, gracias por la review, y decile a Yaten que si Mina no lo quiere aca estoy yo jejeje  
Saga: perdonnnn...vos no estas para nadie, solo para mi  
Core: ay que celoso n.n...deciel a Yaten que se traiga a los hermanos jeh  
**the black Misao  
**Aioria: pobre Misao, espero que estes contenta, no todo era lo que parecia, Core no es tan cruel como parece...  
Core¿como, como parece?...Aioria  
Aioria: nada nada...me salve del latigo...¿mi relacion con Marin, somos amigos  
Marin:...siempre tan lerdo...  
Core: este gatito no se da cuenta de nada, ensima vos que le haces de mucama  
Marin: es que no lo puedo ver nadando en mugre, vos no sabes lo que es su casa?  
Core: no, gracias  
Aioria: perdon, hablan de mi?  
Core: para nada...este tendria que hacer lo que Shura hizo con Shaina  
Marin: dios te escuche, Core  
**Shadir:  
**Camus: Cherie, una insinuacion yo...n.n  
Milo: dale camus, no disimules  
Camus: perdon, yo me ocupo de esto, la madame no te quiere escuchar, asi que...Aurora...  
Milo: no por favor...me voy solo  
Camus: como decia Shadir, cuando usted quiera estoy diponible, para lo que usted quiera n.-  
Core: a bue, esto ya es un hotel alojamiento...paren chicos, por lo menos llevala a comer  
Shura: callate nena, vos no entedes, estos dos lo que menos quieren hacer es comer..  
Core: ay bueno, no me trates de tarada...  
Shura: si esta Shadir lo que se quiere comer es a Camus  
Core: y si, quien no?  
Camus: si me disculpan, me marcho con la señoritatoma de la mano a una enbobada Shadir vamos Cherie?  
Core: y alla se van no mas...

Bueno, este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi perro Foncy, si a mi perro que en este momento debe estar al lado de Hades-sama tratando de destronar a cancerbero jeh. leanlo y disfrutenlo.

Capitulo 13: "He Nacido Para Amarte"

Uno, a veces, no se da cuanta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. No se le da le valor que merece por que se sabe que esta ahí y siempre lo estará…pero nada es eterno, ni siquiera el basto universo con su infinidad de galaxias y menos un efímero ser humano. Shaina se dio cuenta de eso de una manera muy brusca. Había encontrado por fin un hombre que la amara y ella también lo amaba…aunque nunca se lo había dicho al pensar que tenia tiempo para eso…pero en cuestión de minutos todo se desmorono. Como dice el dicho: 'No dejes para mañana, lo que puedes hacer hoy'…mañana ya es demasiado tarde.

"Umm…" Shaina abrió los ojos, se encontraba acostada en una cama. Miro hacia su izquierda y se encontró con Marin "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Te desmayaste, te trajimos a unos de las habitaciones del recinto principal…hace horas que estas así"

"¿Qué paso con Core?" Pregunto mientras se masajeaba la sien, el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando

"Todos han vuelto" Le comunico con una gran sonrisa, ella también estaba feliz de ver a Aioria vivo. Pero luego la amazona se puso seria "Core esta casi en coma, perdió mucha sangre…"

"¡Esa tarada, arriesgar así su vida!" Protesto Shaina

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunto la pelirroja al ver que la otra se levantaba y se sentaba en la cama

"¿Qué que hago, me levanto" Le respondió

"No, descansa, estas muy débil"

"Tengo cosas que hacer. Primero quiero a esa cabeza de cacahuate…" Se refirió a Core "…y luego…" Titubeo

"Sí, ya sé, él esta descansando en una de las habitaciones del primer piso. No despertó desde que volvió" Le comunicó Marin

"Hum…tonto" Murmuro y se calzo los zapatos. Marin la acompaño y ambas entraron en la habitación donde Core descansaba. Saga se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de ella y sostenía una de sus laxas manos entre las suyas. Shaina se asusto, Core estaba demasiado pálida y si no hubiese sido, por el apenas visible, bajar y subir de su pecho, pudiese haber pensado que estaba muerta.

"Saga…" Llamo despacio Shaina, Saga pego un pequeño respingo, estaba muy concentrado en la mujer que yacía en la cama

"Shaina, has despertado" Dijo el santo "Hola Marin" Saludo a la amazona y esta asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo esta?" Pregunto la peliverde

"El doctor ha dicho que esta grave y solo queda esperar. Ya se han hecho las transfusiones, pero la cantidad de sangre que perdió fue demasiado para ella…si pasa de esta noche, solo quedara esperar" En la voz de Saga se denotaba el inmenso dolor que sentía…Shaina pensó que si Core moría, Saga acabaría con su vida para seguirla al mas allá. "Shaina, creo que deberías ir a ver a Shura, el penoso todo este tiempo en ti, sobre todo por que no podría volver a verte a los ojos(ni en esta vida ni en la otra) después de lo que hizo…bueno, hicimos"

"Tonto…" Murmuro "Sí, lo iré a ver. Tu cuídala" Señalo a Core con la cabeza

"No hace falta que lo digas" Sonrió melancólico, ya la había perdido una vez hacia trece años, esta vez no volvería a pasar. Ambas partieron de la habitación dejando solo a Saga. Después de haberle explicada quichicientas veces a Marin que ella podía subir sola las malditas escaleras hasta el primer piso, pudo marchar a ver a Shura. Abrió con cuidado la habitación y entro. Shura estaba acostado de espaldas y tapado con recato…si hubiesen sabido lo poco recatado que era. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y observó el regular movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Apoyo una mano en este para sentir los latidos del corazón, que latía en perfectas condiciones. Luego toco sus castaños cabellos. Con el dedo acaricio su frente, siguió con el contorno de la mejilla para terminar en el fuerte mentón…todavía le costaba creer que el, siendo tan fuerte, hubiese sido derrotado tan fácilmente. Los ojos de Shura se movieron, las suaves caricias lo habían despertado. La luz le hizo doler los ojos, intento por segunda vez y los abrió. La luz prácticamente lo mato, pero cuando logro ver algo (no solo blanco) enfoco sus pupilas en la mujer de verdes cabellos.

"Has despertado" Dijo con una sonrisa

"Sí, al parecer" respondió entornando los ojos, Shaina se dejo llevar por un impulso y lo abrazo "Esto es bueno, no recuerdo haber sido atendido por una enfermera tan bien dispuesta"

"Shura, no bromees" Rió ella

"¿Shura…?" Pregunto el "¿Quién es Shura?" Shaina se paro de golpe, esto no le podía estar pasando a ella

"Shura eres tu"

"¿A sí, y tu debes ser…" Dejo la frase sin terminar dando a entender que ella era su 'querida'

"¡No, yo no soy tu…ESO! soy Shaina, tu mujer, tu esposa" Al ver que el no entendía nada de lo que ella había dicho, se tapo los ojos. Se acerco de vuelta a la cama y se sentó. Volvió a abrazar a Shura y hundió el rostro en su cuello "Shura, debes recordar…" Comenzó a llorar, no sabia si era de felicidad (por que él estaba vivo) o por tristeza (Por que él no recordaba). "…debes recordar, así yo podré pedirte perdón por el modo en el que te trate desde un principio, por no haberte creído y…y por no haberte dicho que te amaba desde un principio…" Las lágrimas resbalaban en el cuello de él para terminar en la almohada

"…Yo también te amo, mi linda medusa" Dijo Shura con voz risueña. Shaina se irguió como una tabla y lo miro ceñuda

"¿Qué dijiste?" Le pregunto fulminándolo con la mirada

Shura con una sonrisa socarrona le respondió "Que yo también te amo"

"…¿Recuerdas?"

"Sí, querida esposa" Le contesto complaciente

"¡Maldito!" Le pego con el puño en el hom,bro

"¡Aya, no me pegues, que me duele todo" Dijo lastimeramente mientras se frotaba el hombro

"Tarado me has hecho preocupar por nada" Le volvió a pegar

"¡Bah, valió la pena" La tomo de la cintura y la acostó encima de él y luego la abrazo con fuerza "Me amas, me aaaamas" comenzó a canturrear, mientras frotaba la nariz contra el cuello de ella

"Ya, ya…sí, te amo" Shaina se dio por vencida

"Lo sabia" Dijo confiado. Una mano del santo bajo por la espalda de ella hasta llegar a su trasero

"¡Oye!" Exclamo Shaina, trato de levantarse y Shura apoyo un brazo en la espalda de ella para retenerla "¿No era que te dolía todo?" Pregunto con una ceja alzada

"Bueno…" Sonrió "…Quizás para 'algunas' cosas, no"

"Mono libidinoso" Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y entrelazo sus dedos con los castaños cabellos de él

"Esa lengüita de víbora que tienes…" Levanto la cabeza para besarla pero Shaina lo esquivo

"Es cobra" Le corrigió ella

"¡Bah, es lo mismo" Intento besarla pero ella lo volvió a esquivar

"¡No es lo mismo!" Shura miro a la ofuscada amazona durante dos segundos, luego tomo su nuca y aplastó sus labios contra los de ella…Shaina ya no protesto.

8 Meses Después…

"¡Corran mas rápido!" Shaina escucho que una de sus discípulas gritaba. La amazona sonrío, era grato estar de vuelta en su ambiente. Sentada en las gradas, a la sombra de un árbol, observaba el entrenamiento de las chicas.

"Aaa, aaa" Exclamo el pequeño bebe que tenia la peliverde en sus brazos

"Sí, Pablo, estoy aquí" Le dijo al pequeño de un mes. El niño no quería que su mamá dejara de prestarle atención ni por un segundo…igual que el padre

"Shaina has venido" Dijo alegre Marin mientras se sentaba a su lado

"Me escape" Confeso en un susurro. Shura la había tenido encerrada durante todo el embarazo, por su bien, había dicho él. Ella, inocente, pensó que después de dar a luz (que para variar, fue una tortura), podría volver a entrenar…pero no, así que esa mañana espero a que Shura saliese para poder escaparse.

"Oh, ya veo" Dijo comprensiva "¿Y como esta el bonito, sí, tu" le hablo en idioma bebe al niño. Pablo la miro con sus enormes ojos verdes y sonrió mostrando sus rosas encías. Marin le acaricio los verdes cabellos

"Por suerte es tranquilo" Agradeció Shaina

"Pero creo que será huidizo e inquieto como la madre¿No crees, Shaina"

"…Shura" Shaina con cuidado se dio vuelta y se encontró con los ojos de su esposo

"Umm, te escapaste" le inquirió él

"Yo mejor me voy" Marin huyo de la escena

"Estaba harta" Exclamo la amazona

"Shaina…"

"Aa, aa" El bebe alzaba sus manitos tratando de llamar la atención de su padre. Y como un buen padre, que se le re contra caía la baba, lo alzo

"¿Cómo esta mi pequeñín? Pregunto con una gran sonrisa. El bebe apoyo sus pequeñas manos en las mejillas de su papá "Mi futuro santo de capricornio"

"¡Aaaa!" Exclamo Pablo con una gran sonrisa

"A gu gu" Shura froto su mejilla contra la del el niño. Shaina sonrió, desde que Shura era padre estaba hecho un completo idiota…un idiota muy lindo y cariñoso

"¡Shaina!" Se oyó una voz masculina junto a un tremendo alboroto femenino. A lo lejos vio a Seiya que se acercaba, mientras las jóvenes amazonas trataban de impedirle el paso…pero el recinto de las amazonas había dejado de ser exclusivo de mujeres hacia reto, los hombres entraban y salían cuando se les antojaba.

"Uy, el burro alado" Shaina puso los ojos en blanco

"Un poco mas de categoría amor, no seas tan ordinaria"

"¿Eh?"

"No es burro, es asno alado" Le explico Shura

"Shaina, Shura…Pablito" Saludo Seiya, el bebe comenzó a reír (pobre Pegaso, hasta un bebe se ríe de él). Se sentó un escalón mas abajo en las gradas. "Necesito pedirte un concejo, como no encontré a mi maestra vine a ti"

"¿A mi?" Shaina estaba sorprendida

"¿Umm, como hago para, emm, para que Saori sepa que yo…bueno, que estoy enamorado de ella?" Concluyo Seiya, estaba un poco colorado

"Ehh…" Shaina no supo que decir. Saori y Seiya siempre se estaban mirando con ojos de enamorados, pero sin embargo ninguno de los dos se daba por enterado de los sentimientos del otro

"Yo me encargo" Dijo Shura mientras depositaba a pablo en los seguros brazos de su madre

"¿Tu?" Shaina lo miro, que consejo le iba a dar él…que presionara a Saori como había echo con ella

"Sí, yo. Ahora, Seiya, ven conmigo" Seiya como un perro obediente, siguió a Shura

4:00 P.M. Salon del Recinto Principal

"Saori" Llamo Seiya mientras se paraba delante de ella. Ella se encontraba sentada en un gran sillón, levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y poso sus ojos en él

"¿Sí?" Pregunto con amabilidad

"Se que espesamos mal y te he dicho muchas cosas, bueno, feas"

"Seiya…"

Lo único que quiero que sepas, es que yo daría mi vida por ti y no por ser santo y por que es mi obligación, lo haría solo por que así lo deseo, por que así lo siento…y por que te amo"

"¡Sí!" Susurro Shura que se encontraba detrás de la puerta escuchando, Seiya había seguido su consejo, solo debía ser sincero con ella.

Saori miro a Seiya, el libro que sostenía cayo al piso "Yo no me lo merezco…por mi culpa…"

"¡Basta!" Grito Seiya. La tomo de los hombros y la obligo a mirarlo "Basta de decir que es tu culpa, basta Saori"

"Seiya" Dijo media sorprendida ante el arrebato del santo de bronce

"Fuiste y serás una niña malcriada, pero yo te quiero tal cual eres" Seiya sonrió con su típica confianza "Y ahora, señorita Kido, voy a besarla" Saori sonrió ante el atrevimiento del santo…aunque estaba agradecida por eso, por que ella también lo amaba y nunca tuvo el coraje para confesarlo. Shura cerro la puerta del salón y dejo a esos dos tórtolos en intimidad, "Bien, bien" Se felicito, Seiya aprendía rápido

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Shaina, cierra los ojos" Le pidió Shura mientras tomaba en sus brazos a Pablo

"Listo" Dijo ella. Shura la tomo de la mano y la guió por el reconstruido templo de capricornio. Entraron en una pequeña habitación.

"Ábrelos" Y ella lo hizo y se quedo maravillada con lo quedo vio. Era el cuarto del bebe que al fin estaba terminado. Una hermosa cuna de caoba se encontraba junto a la pared. El acolchado celeste tenía bordados de animales mitológicos. En un rincón había una gran cajonera pintada de todos los colores. Por el suelo había esparcido millones de almohadones de todos los colores pero lo que mas le gusto, y llamo la atención del bebe, fueron los dibujos en la pared. Allí, dispersados por las cuatro paredes, estaban todos los santos dorados hechos caricatura, representando diferentes situaciones. También estaban ella, Marin, Core, Ariadna y Atena, y no podían faltar los de bronce.

"Me encanta"

"Core me ayudo a dibujarlos y pintarlos" Dijo el "Esto no es todo" Apago la luz y le señalo el techo, miles de estrellitas fluorescentes brillaban formando las doce constelaciones principales

"Shura, esto es hermoso…y es mas linda que nuestra habitación" Dijo medio en protesta

"Sí, verdad" La abrazo y la apretó contra él

"Sí, sí" Lo abrazo por la cintura y lo miro

"Hay una canción que se me viene a la mente…" Dijo pensativo

"¿A si?"

"Es una canción que expresa lo que siento por usted, mi señora esposa" Bajo la cabezo y la beso, mientras que en su mente las estrofas de la canción comenzaban a tomar forma…

…_I was born to love you (Yo naci para amarte)_

_With every single beat of my heart (Con cada latido de mi corazón_)

_Yes, I was born to take care of you (Sí, naci para cuidarte)_

_Every single day of my life... (Cada día de mi vida...)_

_You are the one for me (Tu eres la única para mi)_

_I am the man for you (Y yo soy el hombre para ti)_

_You were made for me (Fuiste echa para mi)_

_you're my ecstasy. (Tú eres mi éxtasis)._

_I wanna love you (Quiero amarte)_

_I love every little thing about you (Amo cada pequeña cosa de ti)_

_I wanna love you, love you, love you. (Quiero amarte, amarte, amarte.)_

_I was born to love you (Yo nací para amarte)_

_With every single beat of my heart... (Con cada latido de mi corazón...)_

Queen "I Was Born To Love You"

**_Fin_**

07/08/05

**Bueno, gracias a todos lo que leyeron el fic y chicas dejennnn muchas reviewsssss! por fas! bueno las espero en la proxiam, no se pierdan mi proximo fic...de quien sera? jejejeje, les puedo adelantar que el muchacho en cuestion estovo de todos los bandos...ummm.**

**besos y cuidense. Core**


End file.
